The Sacrifice of Love
by DarkMiserie
Summary: Is Emma all she is cut out to be? what if John had hid the truth for a long time fearing Dean's reaction would take him off the Demon's path...... read and review.. would be appreciated! was titled Blood title has now changed...
1. Clowns, and John Winchester

**Statement**: I don't own supernatural, I don't own dean or Sam, although I do wish I owned dean and had Sam as a brother. Would be so cool.

This story is a fiction – and if you don't like it then please move on. If you do like it, please leave feedback and any growth ideas you might have where this story could head to. I'll take it under advice.

**And no the boys don't have a sister but with so many other fics out there that has made them have one – I thought heck why not, lets delve a bit more into the family psychotics.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They were relaxing in some part of Texas, after they had finished yet another job last night, both boys laid on the beds and one was snoozing while the other flicked between channels.

Dean's mobile beeped, a sign that a voicemail message was waiting for him. He flipped his phone open and dialled his mail number.

"Dean its Dad, I'm concerned about Emma, I haven't heard from her, wondering if you boys could track her down, last I heard she was around your area, I'll try to catch up with you all soon" he hung up.

Dean's sigh brought Sam awake who was always in tune with his brother's moods.

"Something wrong?"

"Dad called, he's worried about Em" dean sat up and faced him.

"Em's on a hunt why would that worry him?"

"Don't know" dean dialled her number.

"Em here, leave me a message and I'll call you, if its Dean or Sam, I love you both to death, bye" dean smiled when he heard that message, whenever he needed to hear her voice he dialled her number and listened to her message.

"Em, its Dean, call me when you get this, love you" he hung up.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Sam asked.

"Nah if it did I'm sure we would have heard by now" both boys were silent. Both were concerned when it came to their little sister. Emma short for Emmanuelle, was Sam's twin – little sister by a few minutes, both brothers had a different relationship with her.

Sam was like her confidante, she told him things she wouldn't tell anyone including Dean, and he was the one she could always count on for a quick hug or good advice from the heart.

Dean was like the big brother he was, he was the one that protected her, the one that held her at night if something bothered her. She could always count on him to kick someone's butt if needed. And she valued his straight no nonsense crap that bordered on truth. He always noticed her moods and kept careful eye on her if he could.

Which really now wasn't one of those times. She had slipped his net and he didn't know where she was.

"Do you think she's gone rogue?" Sam asked breaking the silence. Dean rubbed his face.

"I don't know, but we better find her" dean sighed and stood up. "I guess now would be a good time" his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "Speak of the devil" he answered. "Where have you been?"

"Nice hearing from you too honey, I called, I'm ok, I'll talk to you soon"

"Wait a sec Em where are you? the old man called asking us to look for you"

"I'm in Texas, -"she broke off, trying to mask tiredness and he detected pain?

"Emma, we're in Texas too, so you better get your butt in the motel to see us" he hung up. Sam arched an eyebrow at him. "Temper works" dean told him shrugging.

"You know that you sound like dad when you go off at her, you know how she feels about that"

"About as much as I know what you feel, -"someone knocked on the door. Sam opened it. Their sister leaned on the door, she was pale.

Emma was about dean's height, a bit shorter, she had long black hair that took after their father, hazel eyes and Dean's lips, she was attractive but she didn't milk it like Dean did in his usual Dean way.

"Ok I had a slight run in with a clown, he was nasty" it was obvious that she was injured. Sam grabbed her moved her into the room. Dean took her jacket off and noticed all the bruises.

"You let a clown kick your butt?" dean scolded her.

"He was cute, I can't kill a cute clown" she replied.

"That's not even remotely funny Em" Sam told her finally speaking up. She wriggled out of their arms and stood up.

"tell me you killed him" dean asked. She smiled at him in the emma way which was like saying that Dean smiled in his Dean way.

One smile from her nearly always melted their hearts.

"I'm fine really, just needed to chill out for a bit, can I have a shower?" she looked at dean. He shrugged.

"Knock your self out" she turned away from him, Sam caught the glint of tears in her eyes. When she went into the bathroom.

Sam went up close to dean. "You're an ass you know that? You just hurt her man; she's not as tough as you"

"She went up against a clown and got hurt Sammy that in itself breaks my heart" dean went to the bathroom door and knocked on it twice. "Em"

"I'll be out soon" she replied and turned the shower on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In their motel room, there was a kitchen off to the side. Emma sat on the bench drinking a coffee that dean had made her as a way of apologising to her. Sam sat at the table.

John Winchester sat on one of the beds. He wasn't a happy chap. He was downright annoyed at Emma.

"You know giving me annoyed looks isn't going to make me develop mind reading skills" she quipped. Dean looked at their father then at her.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked her. In his usual gruff way.

"Would you care? would you care that I can do this?" she lifted her hand up and the spoon in her cup lifted too. Dean nearly dropped his cup. Sam jumped up.

"Since when –"Sam started to ask.

"Since forever but I've been practising, and no I can't read minds" she told him.

"So you didn't deem me worthy of picking up the phone and telling me?" John asked his daughter standing up.

"You don't care dad – how many times have we called you when either of us were injured or dying, you don't return calls, you've never cared about me, even less lately since what I'm nearly the splitting image of mom, your not the only one who lost her, we all did, and it's a double whammy for Sam – since he lost Jess too"

"don't take that tone of voice with me Emmanuelle" he admonished her. She opened her mouth to answer but dean laid a hand on her leg quietening her. She looked at him and hopped off the bench.

"Whatever floats your boat old man, I'm over this crap" she walked away after settling the cup as softly as she could on the bench. John stared after her then spun to dean and Sam.

"Since when does your sister have a tattoo on her back?" he demanded.

"Since she was 16, don't start with me dad, I know everything about Emma and she checks in with me every day" dean told him, which a smidgen of it was a lie but their father didn't need to know that.

John huffed and sat back down. The conversation drifted onto other things but the known absence of Emma wasn't missed.

Two hours later John left without seeing Emma on his way out – and she was sitting on a bench stool outside the door, he didn't look her way. Sam and dean followed him out both boys seeing her and sitting on either side of her.

"Em will you stay a couple of days with us?" sam asked. She looked down at her hands which dean followed and noticed the trembling in her hands.

She was quite upset. That always did that to her, a confrontation with their father.

Dean knew his father didn't care much for him or at least never showed it, but it broke his heart to see it carried over to Emma. he and sam could deal with it.

But he would be damned if he'd let anyone hurt her.

The day that would happen, is when the sun shone in hell and over his dead body.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

thoughts? Feedback and reviews please!


	2. Fenry and Tobias

She looked at Sam "whatever you want makes me happy Sammy" Dean leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and went inside.

Sam looked at Dean. "You're such a chick flick"

"Where it concerns my sister, I'm all for chick flicks, she needs it, but I do want to know more about her special gift" they both got up and went inside to ask.

She looked at them warily as they both walked in. Dean grabbed a chair and put it in front of her – straddling it, he faced her. Sam opted to stand up.

"Why do I get the feeling your in interrogation mode?"

"Spit it out squirt, your talent for making things move?" Dean asked.

"Its called telekinesis, Sam has it – "she pointed at Sam.

"I haven't learnt how to use it, I have the visions" Sam reminded her quietly.

"Squirt, when were you planning on sharing that information with us?" Dean asked just as quietly. He was pissed no doubt about it.

"I was going to, it freaked me out, and I had a bigger problems then moving objects"

"Like what" Sam asked.

"You can be a real fuddy duddy sometimes Sammy" she replied.

"Emmanuelle" her attention taken back to her older brother.

"The demon, he's back, I haven't told the old man"

"How do you know this?"

"I've been keeping tabs on him" she answered meekly knowing full well how much Dean was going to yell at her.

Dean stood up. "If you were a guy, I would so – hit you, how can you keep tabs on that thing and not tell us? You used to tell us everything, its not like we ring the old man every time and share the news of what his little girl is doing" he turned away from her.

"You did not just say that" she replied. Dean looked at her. Sam groaned.

"Listen Em, he didn't mean to say it – "Sam started.

"He meant it, - "she looked at Dean, she stood up and went to the kitchen, she played with a spoon that was lying on the bench. Dean wandered over to her.

"I'm sorry squirt, it didn't come out the way I wanted it to, and I guess it feels like we're losing our connection" he told her softly. She looked up at him.

Touching his face, she gave him one of her smiles. "You know I will love you to death always, and you know better then anyone that when your onto something you don't take your phone out and make a call, I'm sorry for that, but we started all this to kill the bitch that killed the ones we love, if I have to die in order for him to die then so be it, it's the price I'm willing to pay"

"I wont let you" he pulled her to him and hugged her. She pushed back tears. It felt so good to be held by her older brother. They pulled apart. "so where's the bitch?" Dean asked.

"Heading back to Lawrence" she replied. Sam nodded.

"Ok so we'll head out there tomorrow" Dean told them. "Anyone against that idea?"

"I could do with some rest tonight, begs the bed by the window" She told them.

"I'm not sleeping with Sam" Dean said. "he hits" sam laughed.

"Great so that means I get a bed to myself, ten points for me, you sleep with squirt and see if she doesn't kick" sam told them.

"I don't' kick, not with my feet anyway" she added.

"Nice one squirt, you maim me, you get a dunking in the cold shower, lets go get a drink" they headed to the nearest bar and ordered some beers.

Some girls, which by Emma's standards for her brothers didn't quite reach high enough on her scale.

She looked at sam and dean with her usual up to no good smile.

"Do you want me to get rid of them?" she asked.

"Em, last time you did that, we weren't able to set foot in a town" sam told her. She shrugged but kept looking at her other brother.

"Dean?" he met her smile with one of his own.

"so Sam –" he started turning to his other sibling. "who was I sleeping with tonight?"

"I believe you were sleeping with squirt?" dean turned back to her.

"Yup, I think I was" he smiled at her. She frowned.

"Dean what are you up to?"

"oh nothing, but just remember that I do have a memory like an elephant" he told her. She nodded and stood up.

"fine be like that, as a show of my remorse, I'll even help you both" she walked over to the two chicks before either brother could stop her.

Emma smiled at them genuinely. "do you like them?"

"sure do! The shorter haired one is so cute!" the brunette said. Her breath making emma wince.

"his name is Fenry, and the other guy also my brother – his name is Tobias, they have a hard time getting rid of women and a hard time of erm well you know – " she wiggled her eyebrows. Since she had her back to dean and sam – neither one knew what she was up to. "so I'd be really appreciative if you could show them a good time, are you staying any where near here?"

"at the motel – "

"so are you interested in giving them a night of pleasure?" both girls smiled in reply. "awesome, go and introduce yourselves, I'm going for another beer" '_and steering clear of them for at least a couple of hours'_ she thought to herself.

If there was one thing that dean and sam hated – was needy females, they were unable to cope with the weaker side when they had one thing on their minds.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

was this funny? I hope so!


	3. Beer, Dean & the Dream

She was half lying on the bed when the boys got back from their drinks. They didn't look that bad.

"So how was your night – did it work out with Dorothy and Cinderella?" she asked with a smile.

"You did not call them that" Sam said flabbergasted.

"And you did not call me Fenry and Sam Tobias!" dean put in with his arms apart. "Geez Em how cruel can you be?" he had a hurtful look on his face, which when it came to Dean could be pretty woeful and amusing.

"Ease up bro, I could've gone with my first instinct and told them you were gay" she piped up. Dean got on the bed and straddled her.

"Sam, how do you propose we get back at our little sister here?"

"I'm curious to know the rumour she spread in the other town that we never could get back into" both boys looked at her.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"Right, Emmanuelle spit it out before I make you" dean threatened. She put her hazel eyes on him and narrowed them.

"Really and how would you do that?" she asked looking up at Dean.

"I've got some time to think about it" he gave her his smile. Suddenly she went serious.

"Get off me dean otherwise I'll be sick on you" he jumped off her as she raced to the bathroom.

They winced when they heard her be sick.

"Oh well its not like she doesn't deserve it" dean said leaning on the wall. Sam looked at him.

"You didn't"

"Oh I did, put something in her beer, works wonders it does" he walked away whistling a happy tune.

Sam turned back to the bathroom door. "Emma are you ok?"

No reply, Sam opened the door and found her passed out on the floor.

"Dean!" dean came running back.

"Damn wasn't meant to make her this sick"

"How much did you put in her beer?" Sam asked lifting her up and taking her over to the bed.

"Too much obviously" he watched while Sam undressed her. They had done this previously and their sister's near nakedness did nothing to them especially since she was non responsive and concern overrode any embarrassment.

Sam left her with her underwear on and between him and dean they tucked her in.

4 hours later she woke, the room was in darkness, she knew dean was in bed because she could feel his weight on the mattress. She glanced over to the other bed and saw Sam, he was sleeping too. She turned over to face dean, he was lying face up.

She loved him, she loved them both. And her stomach hurt from dean's revenge.

She had an idea. She was going to milk this. It's been too long since she got some decent big brother response from Dean. She curled up and whimpered holding her stomach. It did hurt, but he'd pay for it.

Dean had been in a light sleep, which was strange for him but considering that his sister was sick because of him – well that made him feel a little guilty. He turned and faced her when he heard her whimper.

"Em?" he touched her arm. She whimpered again. She turned away and curled up in a ball facing Sam. Dean scooted over and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" he whispered into her ear mindful that Sam was sleeping. He didn't need Sam on his case.

Turning to face him, she made tears form in her eyes, well not really made them – she was genuinely hurt that Dean would go to that extreme without taking precautions to not over do it. "Remind me to shoot you in the morning, I would never hurt you this bad" she scooted out of his arms and went and lay in Sam's bed. Sam automatically in his sleep moved over to accommodate her.

"Squirt" dean whispered. She didn't bother replying. He sighed and turned onto his back. He was furious, with himself. But he didn't understand since he put in the same dose he always did when he used that stuff. He looked back over at her then groaned. He really didn't like where this was heading.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam turned over to face Emma. "You ok princess?" she looked at him.

"I'm ok"

"How's your stomach"

"Sore, keep food away from me today" she whispered.

"I'm sure he didn't meant to put so large a dose on it" sam told her.

"he used the same dose, its just my body – not with it lately" she replied and closed her eyes. Sam gave her a kiss on her forehead then turned onto his back to think about the dream he had had.

_Blood, so much blood that ran, Emma stood in the room and she was crying, she held a piece of paper in her hands. She was saying something but he couldn't make it out, the demon appeared behind her and the paper turned into fire…..their father stood in the room too, but he couldn't see dean, then he realised why, dean was standing in front of her, and he was begging her for something……._

He frowned. Why would Dean beg Emma for something? And what was that piece of paper that Emma held?. And the demon, he didn't understand about the demon – could he want emma now? He looked at Emma, and found that she was looking at him.

"Sammy your frowning" she whispered, touching his forehead. He took her hand and held it to his heart.

"I would never let anything tear you away from us princess" he vowed. She frowned.

"Did you have one of your visions?"

"A dream, it involved all of us, and the demon" she touched his face.

"Sammy, I'm not going anywhere, not until the man upstairs calls me" she smiled at him. "deal?"

"deal"

"good, now lets get some sleep, I have to deal with a grumpy Dean tomorrow"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ok got new ideas coming up for this……………….more to come soon!**


	4. Emma and Highway 87

It was morning; Sam sat at the table drinking his coffee while brooding. Emma sat on the bench watching him, she was worried. She heard Dean bang his way out of the bathroom and stood at the entrance looking at them both. But he kept his eyes on Emma more then he did Sam. Obviously his brother's brooding did nothing for him. He walked over to her.

"Have you had breakfast?" he asked softly. She looked at him.

"I'm not hungry"

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" he asked.

"I'm not mad" he cocked his head at her.

"You're not mad, so why aren't you talking to me"

"I've got nothing to say" she had had a dream too last night, and in her mind she knew she had something to do today before leaving town. Dean sighed and leant against the bench.

"What's up with Dr Zeus this morning?" dean asked.

"He had a vision last night" dean turned to her.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You were asleep, I wasn't, so he told me, I'll be out of your way soon so he'll confide in you again" she got off the bench. He took her arm.

"Emma let it out, give it to me"

"I had a dream last night, I was in a room, and you were standing in front of me, I had this piece of paper in my hand and it then burned –"

"You had that dream to?" Sam finally said something. They turned to him.

"Yeah why?" Emma asked.

"Cause I had it, that was my vision, do you know what the paper said?"

"All I know is that I have to go to the registry office before I leave town" Emma told them.

"We'll wait for you" dean said.

"No, you guys go on to Lawrence, I'll catch up" dean just looked at her. "I promise I'll catch up"

"Fine. Lets get packing Sam" Sam moved off to do that but dean just stood there.

"Weren't you leaving?" she asked him. He moved closer to her.

"You know I would die for you princess, please don't do anything without me" she looked at him; he was so close and held this bit of emotion in his eyes. Something that was rarely seen.

"I won't do anything you wouldn't be proud of"

"That's not what I'm asking" in truth, apart from the little he remembered of his mother, Emma was the only woman that ever understood him. He could be him. In truth, if she wasn't his sister. She would make a fantastic girlfriend. Lucky guy that ever landed Emma Winchester.

"I know what your asking, and I can only give you so much commitment, I wont look for trouble, I'll do my business here and meet up with you guys on the way to Lawrence" he nodded.

"Fair enough" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and moved off to help Sam. She leant on the bench. And watched them pack.

The dream had made all the difference to her thoughts and decisions this morning. Their game from last night forgotten now. She packed her bag and went to her car.

"I'll see you guys on the road" she gave them each a hug and left.

Sam looked over at Dean. "I don't have to tell you I don't have a good feeling about this"

"No you don't, but I'll know we'll hear about it before she does anything" they packed the Impala, checked out and drove out of town.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Walking into the Registry office, she went to the desk.

"Good Morning, I was wondering if I could check birth records?" the woman smiled at her.

"Sure honey, what's your name?"

"Emmanuelle Winchester"

"Lovely name! not easily forgotten, hang on a second –" the woman went off to check if they had it. Emma looked around the place, it wasn't full of people which was obvious for this small town.

The woman came back 20 minutes later. With a file in her hand.

"Big file, I didn't think I had such a large record of life" Emma noted.

"oh most don't, but your case is special" the woman smiled at her.

"how so?"

"well with your adoption and all, from what I've glanced at" the floor fell from below her.

"yeah that's right my adoption, I just need copies, dad's out of town and he told me he needed them for our family tree" Emma played along.

"well no problem, here are some copies for you, anything else I can do for you?" the woman asked. Emma gave her one of her famous smiles.

"no that's all, thankyou for being so helpful" Emma made her way to her car and sat down, she opened the file slowly. Her heart pounding in her ears.

She started reading.

_Because Mary had always wanted a little girl, and after having two boys, they made a decision to adopt a little girl at about the same age as Sam, so that they could grow up together._

_The little girl's name that they had adopted was Emma, her natural parents had died in a car crash under abnormal circumstances._

Now she understood so much of why her father, John Winchester didn't like her, or seemed to have hatred for her. She understood, why did Mary have to die, and not the little stranger they had adopted into their lives.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She had to find her father, who was turning more and more into a stranger with every minute that ticked by.

What broke her heart more was that she wasn't Sam or Dean's blood sister. The connection was broken. Her car roared to life and she sped off, she had to reach Lawrence and then she would go Rogue as John Winchester loved to call her disappearing acts.

She needed Dean, he was her support. Sam would be too sensitive for this call. So she dialled Dean's number.

"honey, I hope your calling to tell me your on the road to Lawrence"

"Dean, I need you" her voice broke.

"what's wrong" he demanded. "where are you?"

"I'm on the highway, I – " the phone went dead. Dean slammed the brakes on the Impala and did a donut turn. Sam looked at him.

"whats going on?"  
"Emma" was all dean said, as they sped back the way they came. "keep your eyes peeled for her car"

It didn't take long for them to spot her. Her black car was parked on the side of the road. They got out and ran to the car but didn't see her. Dean found her sitting on the ground leaning on her car, a file in her hands.

They knelt in front of her.

"Princess whats wrong?"

"our connection - , its broken" she gave dean the file. The look of astonishment on both of their faces was priceless, they didn't expect that blow.

"that son of a bitch, he never told us" sam said. Dean looked at Emma. She was hurting.

"Honey I'm so sorry" he told her. She looked at him.

She stood up a bit better that they were there with her.

"well I guess that explains a lot"

"what do you mean?" sam asked her.

"the resentment he feels to me, never once growing up did he ever hug me, or tell me he loved me, I mean why would he when I'm not his blood, -" dean hugged her therefore stopping her tirade, he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"are you going to ask him about it?" sam asked.

"if she doesn't then I will, its enough that he gives us enough bullshit over hunting and whatever, but to put her through hell and not tell her truth? Where's his obligation of fatherhood?" dean rambled. Sam looked at dean.

He had never seen this side of him before. Oh he'd seen him go nuts over Emma's escapades etc, but this was different.

"ok so we need to call him, tell him to meet us in Lawrence, that the demon is there" sam told them. Dean looked at Emma.

"you ok to drive that far?" she gave him a slight smile.

"I'll be fine, let's go"

"you lead, we'll follow" they watched as she drove off then they followed her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ok so was that a shocker?**


	5. New Objectives

This chapter is sort of written listening to Sometimes Love Just ain't enough by patty Smyth…. Really suited my mood here….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They arrived in Lawrence at night; Sam had called Missouri ahead of time asking politely if they could bunk down there.

Missouri had said yes, and had asked if Emma was with them.

Greeting them, Missouri pulled Emma into a room calling out behind her to the boys. "Make yourselves comfortable, I'm talking to your sister" and had shut the door on them.

Emma leant against the wall away from the centre of the room which made her uncomfortable.

"You know the truth" Missouri told her. Missouri saw her eyes turn to steel; the girl had obviously reached a conclusion on her way here. But Missouri sensed something more.

"A dream I had pointed me in the right direction"

"Sam had the same dream?"

"Yes"

"Why do you dislike the centre of the room so much?" Missouri asked. Emma shrugged; she wasn't giving away her feelings or thoughts so easily. "You feel wide open, defenceless, you are protected Emma, the boys would die before anything happened to you, especially Dean" that brought Emma's eyes to her.

"I don't want them to be hurt Missouri, John Winchester lied to me, he treated me –"

"Like a soldier who was expendable, I guess you finding out brings out a lot of other things into perspective"

"I'm not discussing any of my other things with you"

"You dreamt of the demon, he is behind you, but not to attack you, it's as if he's afraid of you"

"A demon afraid of me?" Emma's right eyebrow lifted in mockery. "Please, that bitch has got it coming and will die getting it"

"You sound just like Dean"

"Well I have lived with him for the past 20 odd years"

"Girl could you just let down your guard for one minute and pretend you're not a Winchester? that you're a woman who has feelings and emotions, otherwise your going on a head on collision with something" Missouri told her with hands on hips. Emma walked around the room. "The demon is behind you, meaning that he is either afraid of you or he respects what you represent, the paper in your hand, - your registry? and dean begging you, I'd say that boy has his work cut out for him"

"Meaning what? He's my brother"

"Have you always seen him that way?" that brought Emma to a stop.

"Every girl has a dream Missouri, dean was the one that rocked me to sleep at night, and he was always there with a hug or ready to hit someone for me"

"You love him" Emma looked at her exasperated.

"Well duh! Hello!" Missouri smiled.

"Emma I mean as a man not as family but I'll let that go for now"

"You do that; can I leave this room now?"

"No, you have a lot of anger for John"

"He lied to me, period. When I next see him I'll discuss it with him"

"Why not tonight, he is due in isn't he?" Missouri asked.

"The boys rang him yes"

"Then we can discuss him tonight, you need to rest, your high strung about to rip something, and you need to eat" Missouri opened the door – not in the least bit surprised to find dean waiting at the door and Sam not far behind. "It's like I said Emma" Missouri said and walked out.

Dean laid his hand on Emma's shoulder. "You ok?" she smiled at him.

"I'm fine, I do need a shower" he nodded.

"Go on up, Sam or I will take your bag up" he watched her as she mounted the stairs. When he turned he saw Sam watching him.

"What?"

"What was that about?"

"Missouri left her rattled" dean walked to her car and got her bag out. Sam went into the kitchen to talk to Missouri when dean got back into the house; he went upstairs to give Emma her bag so that she could change.

"Emma?" he knocked on the door. He could hear the shower running, by habit he looked at the ceiling. Then shook his head.

"Stupid thought Winchester" he berated himself.

"What's a stupid thought?" he turned. She smiled.

"You're a bit jumpy, having problems with the ceiling?" she asked.

"Just a habit, can't help it" he told her. "Here's your bag" she watched him; he was jumpy which was unlike him.

"Dean what's wrong?" he looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're jumpy, it's me isn't it?" she walked up to him. "You've known me all your life, your acting as if I'm a stranger"

"It just feels so – knowing that your not, it's just brought on this realization of something I had always believed in" he turned away from her.

"What did you believe in?" she asked softly.

"it doesn't matter, the old man will be here soon, and we can blow this whole thing wide open, I'll get Sam to make you something to eat when your done" he left the room.

She closed the door softly .

She got into the shower and let the water pour over her. She closed her eyes over the pain of having lost her brothers. Nothing was going to be the same.

She didn't understand how if she was no relation to Sam then why did she have the gift she had?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All three sat in the kitchen.

Sam looked upwards. "wonder whats taking her so long"

"she has a lot to take in Sam, she's the only one that can protect you" Missouri told him, that brought both boys gazes to her. "her dream, the demon isn't attacking her, he's watching but has no intention of hurting her" dean was about to respond when he saw Emma coming down the stairs. They all looked at her.

"do I have a wart on my nose?" she asked sitting down. Missouri gave her some food. "I'm not really all that hungry"

"I know what that boy did to you, now eat, your too skinny" Missouri admonished her. She looked down at herself.

"I'm skinny?" she looked at sam and dean. "do you think I'm skinny?" sam opened his mouth then closed it, not being able to reply in a good way so all he said was.

"you could eat a bit more, considering what we do eat when we're on the road" she looked at Dean.

"don't ask me, my opinion doesn't count"

"why?" she asked.

"it doesn't" he got up and left. Emma put her fork down.

"ok I'm over his grumps, I'm going to talk to him" she stood up.

"Emma" Missouri caught her attention. "be gentle, you'll know why" sam was confused, he had an inkling he knew but Missouri covered his hand with hers. "hush sam, I'll talk to you in a second"

Emma left to find Dean.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	6. The Truth Is

As she opened the front door she saw Dean, he was leaning on his car talking their father. She let the door slam behind her so that they knew they had company. Both looked up towards her. John walked up the stairs and stopped by her.

"Dean tells me you tracked the demon down" she looked up at him.

"Yeah"

"Leave that kind of work to me Emma" he walked into the house. She followed him in. they made their way to the kitchen where Missouri had called out to them.

"You don't think I'm capable of this do you?" she asked him as she walked behind him. He stopped and turned to her.

"I know his habits and I've been following him for years – the fact that you even knew he was in Lawrence is coincidence"

"You just can't let it go can you, we cant have leads, you have to always give us the work, the leads, even if we wanted to help you for a change you wouldn't accept it" she felt someone take her hand and looked behind her to see Dean, he shook his head slightly.

"Your not experienced Emma, the demon is evil and can get you killed" John told her.

"But he's not after me, according to Missouri, he has no problem with me" john was taken aback by that.

"Then there's nothing keeping you here is there?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him, getting angry again.

"Your good at running Emma, we would never see you if we didn't track you down – that's all there is to it" he moved off.

"I'm not doing this for you" she told him to his retreating back. He ignored what she said.

Emma leant against the door and just watched as John settled on a chair. He looked tired and withdrawn. A conversation started and she didn't join in which was fine by her as she had too much anger pent up to say anything worth saying. She leant her head against the door and crossed her arms. Dean stood not far from her, keeping an eye on her. She straightened up and turned. He stopped her by placing a hand on her waist.

"Where you going?"

"Air" she sat on a rocking chair that Missouri had out on the porch, tucking her legs under chin, the chair rocked.

Sam came out and joined her, sitting beside her.

"You know that for me nothing has changed" he murmured. She looked at him and took his hand.

"Sammy, you know I'll always love you, you're my brother no matter what"

"But I feel that something has changed between you and Dean"

"Something but I don't know what" she laid her head on his shoulder and curled her arms around his arm. "I miss him Sam" he nodded. Dean had miraculously detached himself from them since the highway. Sam believed it was because Dean didn't like getting hurt and it was the only way for him to be able to cope with it.

"You do need to talk to him" he felt her sigh.

"I know, but how and when? He's already got his back up because he's here"

"Speaking of which, are you going to ask him about it?"

"Yeah, just working up from being angry to being able to be civilised"

"I'll come with you squirt" she shook her head.

"Tell you what Sam, you stay here, I'll come find you once I'm done" she gave him a kiss and went inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She put the file in front of him. He looked up surprised at her.

"What's this?"

"I followed my dream –"she sat down in front of him. "I went to the registry today, something was bugging me" she kept her voice neutral and soft, determined he wouldn't get to her. He opened the file and read it. With one hand he rubbed his face and passed it over his head. Then he looked at her.

"So you know, I think when you were small, we had made the decision to tell you when you were older"

"But then it all changed?" she asked.

"Yeah it all changed, that wasn't my priority" he agreed.

"Can I ask you something?" he looked at her. "Did you wish on some days that it had been me and not Mom that had died? Because I was a stranger in your family?" she asked softly.

"Some days, you were a special little girl Emma, we – Mary suspected your gift when you were adopted, just this feeling she had, and I guess she was right"

"Why do you undermine me? That I can't do something when I put my mind to it?" she leant back in her chair.

"Out of habit I guess, I know you're strong, but I don't want any of you to die because of this thing, do the boys know?" he asked.

"I told them, Sam's ok with it, but Dean – "she cut off.

"Dean?" john asked, asking her to go on with what she was going to say.

"Dean's detached himself, he's put up his defensive wall" she wasn't going to add that Dean went cold when he was around his father, so that his father wouldn't hurt him with his abruptness. Dean wouldn't forgive her for it.

John leant back in his chair. "That's the way he's always been, get the job done, doesn't let his feelings get in the way, and I'm glad he's detached himself" that statement brought Emma's gaze back to him.

"Why?"

"In my mind, dean's always had an attraction for you, but being your brother he felt embarrassed by it, now – now that its all in the open that he's not –, he's always been protective of you, protecting you as much as he's protected Sam, well now with all this - I don't know what he's thinking, but I hope he stays as far from you as possible"

Emma stopped breathing for a minute. The last bit of that sentence hurt. She met his eyes.

"I'm staying for this fight – after that, I don't know" john nodded and stood up. She looked up at him. "Dad?" he looked at her. "Even if you don't love me, I hope you love the boys as much as I do"

"Come here" she stood up and went over to him. He framed her face with his hands. "Even with my down days, you're my little girl regardless, the boys – I do love them beyond anything in this world no matter what I do, ok?" he gave her half a smile.

"Ok" he gave her a kiss, he wasn't a showing man, but he felt he had to make this exception; it wasn't Emma's fault of what had happened. The demon had chosen his victim. He hugged her for 2 seconds then took a step back. "Get some sleep, long day tomorrow" he left the room.

_Hope he stays as far from you as possible_ – his words echoed in her mind, all she could assume was that it was because distractions could cost them. She fiddled with the file and thought. Missouri wandered into the room and cast a look her way.

"Your heart is still heavy girl. Even if your not blood related, you still have that Winchester attitude and zest for life" Emma looked at her and smiled genuinely. Missouri smiled. "So good to see you smile, you'll stop hearts one day" Emma looked away at that. Missouri touched her face. "You already claim two hearts, and that's the only two you'll ever need, so tell me, do you want something to eat, you haven't eaten"

"Sure, what's cooking?" Emma smiled at her. Missouri saw too much but Emma knew she had her heart in the right place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Most of us have our own perceptions of what a person could be like given a situation or opportunity to spill out more then is naturally required. This chapter did just that.

Trying to keep to the true form of the Winchesters but adding as I said in my first chapter, the **family psychotics **to it all………………………

More to come.. .its not ending here just yet.


	7. Consequences

Later that night, after eating she retired to her room. She had seen Sam and told him about the conversation she had had with their father. Dean, she couldn't find, she guessed he had gone to bed early which in itself was weird.

Her phone buzzed. "Emma?"

"Lena? Is something wrong?" Emma asked recognising the girl on the phone as someone she had met a few months back on a hunt.

"It's back"

"The phantom guy? how do you know?"

"The cabin, the lights switch on and off, and some teenagers have well gone mad" Emma sat up in bed, she scratched her head.

"Ok well I'm an hour or so from there, I can be there soon" she told Lena getting up and packing what few things she had taken out of her bag.

"See you then" she hung up.

Emma opened her bedroom door to find the hallway dark. Everyone had gone to bed. Sam, she needed to tell Sam where she was going.

She tip toed into their room, trying not to wake Dean up. She knelt on Sam's bed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy, wake up"

"What time is it?"

"It's late, I have to go" at that, he sat up.

"What do you mean go?"

"A girl I helped out a couple of months ago, she called, and the phantom thing is back and causing trouble"

"You didn't kill it?"

"I exorcised it, I couldn't find the body"

"I'll come with you" Sam told her getting up.

"No, you have to do this thing with dad and dean; as soon as I'm done I'll call you"

"Are you kidding me?" they turned to Dean who had just spoken. He was sitting up in bed. "You're leaving just when we're going to face this bitch"

"Would you abandon someone when they called you for help dean?" she asked.

"If I was already on a job yeah"

"Since when did you become so cold?" she turned to Sam, she handed him a piece of paper. She gave Sam a kiss.

"Love you" then she left the room without looking at Dean.

Sam looked at Dean. "What the hell is wrong with you? She needed you out on the highway, she needed your support and you've just gone and left her out in the cold, I wouldn't be surprised if she just makes the choice of no return at the rate your going" Sam turned away and laid back down on his bed.

"I'm afraid Sammy" it was said so softly that Sam was sure he hadn't heard it; he turned back over and looked at his sibling.

"Afraid of what?"

"Losing her I guess, I don't know, I heard her conversation with dad the other night – what he said to her about me" dean told him.

"What did he say?"

"That he hoped that I stayed away from her"

"Why would – "it dawned on Sam. "So the not so brotherly stuff from before – "

"It wasn't appropriate man, she was or is my sister, and don't you always wish to meet a woman that is like someone you know? Because they have all those qualities you want in someone?"

Sam had never heard Dean give such a huge mouthful of words, he really did have a lot on his mind. "Sam?" dean got his attention back.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but Emma to me has always been well Emma, might be a result from not spending as much time with her as you did, you both have a different relationship then I have with her, but it might be there too Dean, I mean how many siblings do you know that have kept watches of each other during the night?" dean looked at him.

"It was just a natural thing Sam, comforting your little sister in the darkness of the night, especially after everything we've seen or were seeing at that age" Sam nodded agreeing.

"I get it, but that still doesn't change the fact that she's – left thinking you hate her" Dean sighed and stood up. "I'm going to get some sleep dude, you better do the same, and I don't know what we're going to tell the old man in the morning" Sam told him turning again to get some sleep.

Dean just looked at him and scratched his chest then his head. "Yeah, something else to bite my butt"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later she arrived at the old cabin, no other car was there. Getting out of her car, she grabbed a torch and a gun with silver bullets. She knew she had to find the bones and burn them in order for this thing to leave and never come back.

As soon as she walked into the cabin she felt something, she wasn't alone.

"So you do keep your word then" Emma spun around to face the voice behind her.

Lena.

"I told you I would" she noticed that there seemed to be something off about Lena. She wasn't possessed or anything but - . She couldn't put her finger on what was going on. She let her eyes travel down Lena. Noting what she was wearing, if her hands were empty -. They weren't. Her right hand, she had a piece of wood, and it was thick.

She met Lena's eyes. "So the whole phantom thing was a lie wasn't it? funny though because I did burn his bones so he couldn't have returned, I knew something was up"

Lena side slyly. "Oh yeah something is up, something was up since the day you came into town"

"How so?" she asked backing away slowly.

"My boyfriend josh? He fell for you in a hard way, could do nothing but talk about you, the type of chick he wanted to marry, tough and could kick butt on her own" Lena informed her.

"So this is about jealousy?" Emma asked. "I came here to do a job, if Josh had his own ideas –"she spread her hands. "That's your problem"

Lena swung the wood and Emma ducked it but it knocked the gun out of her hand sending it sliding across the floor. She swung the wood around and Emma didn't duck fast enough, it caught her on her jaw and sent her flying into the wall. She crumbled down and then looked up at Lena.

"Miss Perfect isn't so perfect anymore" Lena mocked her.

When she came to, she was hanging from the roof tied by her hands. And she was alone. She knew she'd have a bitch of a bruise on her face.

"Geez Emma you've gotten yourself into a tie this time" she scolded herself. She didn't know what the time was, but there was sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the walls. She didn't know if Lena had searched her and taken her phone with her. She pulled herself up and tried to look at her watch. Once she saw the date and time she winced.

2 full days had passed since she had arrived. She looked at the knots on the rope, they're weren't sailor's knots so there could be a chance she could undo them with her teeth – but it would take time, she didn't have much strength after being tied for 2 days.

If only her gift extended to calling Sam via her mind. If only.

It took her a couple of hours to untie herself and she fell with a thud to the ground, she quickly touched her back pocket. Her phone was still there.

"Silly girl Lena, never leave a phone on me" she murmured. She flipped it open and dialled Sam's number. It rang and rang, she hoped that the boys hadn't gone against the demon just yet and that something hadn't happened to them by doing so. "Pick it up Sam" she winced at the pain in her wrists rubbed raw from the rope, not to mention the pain in her jaw. No answer from Sam. She laid on the ground for a couple of minutes. She dialled her father's number.

"This is john Winchester, please contact my son Dean on – "she hung up, and sighed, tears burned her eyes. She didn't have a choice, she was on her own. The room seemed to grow hotter. She pulled herself up.

A flicker of a flame.

She was no longer alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry for the length of this one. Kinda got inspired. Please leave a review.


	8. Over view

2 days prior.

Sam and Dean made their way to the kitchen that morning. They didn't have any idea how they would explain Emma's absence to their father. Dean figured he'd do the talking.

"Where's your sister?" john asked.

"Emma had to leave last night, a hunt she did a month ago, recurred so she had to go to clean up" dean told him.

John nodded. "The phantom guy, old cabin, yeah I know the one, she said she had burned the bones like I told her to" he didn't catch Sam's look to Dean or vice versa.

Emma wouldn't lie to them without a good reason.

"Has she called yet?" john asked them totally oblivious.

"Not me, Sam?" dean asked looking at his younger brother. Sam opened his phone up.

"Nope not yet"

"Ok well let's get on the road, whatever she had to do back there might have something to do with the girl that rang her" John told them.

"Wait" Missouri told them. "That girl that rang Emma – there's something off about her, she called Emma into a trap, there's fire there"

"You saw all this?" Sam asked.

"thinking about Emma, is what brought this to mind, she is resourceful, but if there is fire there as in her dream, she won't come out unscathed"

"Sam" Sam looked at dean. "Where's that piece of paper she left you?"

"In my bag, why"

"That's where we're going" John told them.

"you think the demon lured Emma there?" dean asked.

"no I think that the girl had her own reason's to get her there, the demon is just a bonus"

All three Winchester men moved off to pack and get into their transports and drive to Emma's destination.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to explore what happened in Emma's absence………**


	9. Angels & Demons Pt 1

This chapter and the next most likely… is going to be really different from what you'd expect. .. I thought about it all day yesterday and decided to go ahead and write it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Looking up, she saw Lena wagging her finger at her.

"Tsk tsk, you've untied yourself"

"Use sailor knots next time bitch" Emma replied, over being nice and complacent. Lena fingered the piece of wood she still had in her hand.

"Language Emma, it doesn't become you"

Darkness.

_a light came towards her, and a woman's face appeared. "Emmanuelle, May I use your body at the given time to extract punishment upon the Fire Demon?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I was human before I became on of God's messengers; the fire demon killed and destroyed my family"_

_The light glimmered. "Emma you are weak, you need my strength" the angel was fading._

"_How do I know you're not really a demon?" Emma asked. The angel touched her face and she felt peace and love. "Your mother is here" looking to the side of the angel, Emma made out her mother's face._

"_Mama"_

"_Sssh, its alright Emma, it will all end soon and you will have decisions to make" her mother told her caressing her face. She looked at the angel._

"_You have my permission if and when he does come to us" the angel nodded._

"_As you wish, thankyou for your permission, they will be here soon" the angel faded with her mother in a whisper"_

She woke to excruciating pain and looked down at herself, her white singlet was stained with her blood and she felt very weak, darkness threatened to take her, but she fought hard to delay it hearing footsteps approaching the cabin. More then one.

As soon as all 3 men walked into the cabin they spotted her. But they were held back, a country looking bumpkin stood in their way. She wielded a gun and a piece of wood that had blood on it which Dean surmised belonged to Emma.

John kept his eyes on the girl, while Dean and Sam scoured the room with their eyes trying to find something. Dean met Emma's eyes.

"Dean" she whispered, she lost consciousness.

Dean turned to the girl wielding gun and wood. "You bitch, what did she do for you to do this?"

"It's a long story sweet heart, now tie them up" she threw him some rope. Once dean tied john and Sam up, Lena tied him up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A couple of hours later she came to, her arms were aching from hanging, her hair hung lifeless from the dirt, blood and sweat. She moved her head back.

"Emma!" she turned her head. Sam. Lena had tied all of them up. She put her mind to thinking; hopefully Lena hadn't searched her more then thoroughly this time round.

"Emma?" john asked.

"Need to reach my knife" she said softly. She tried pulling herself up and her shoulder jolted with pain and fire.

"Emma?" dean asked.

"My shoulder is dislocated –"she had to pull herself up and get them out of here. She tried again and tried to ignore the pain which was a hard thing.

All three men had their eyes on her as she swung her legs up to her hands and straddled the beam. Lifting her left leg up, she used her right hand to feel under her jean leg, sure enough, the knife was there. Pulling the knife out.

Dean caught sight of it and smiled. "That's my girl" he murmured, John and Sam heard him.

She cut through the rope and let her top half fall so that she was hanging upside down.

John could see her shoulder and it was indeed dislocated. She grabbed the beam with the arm that wasn't injured and moved herself around so that she could land somewhat on her feet.

She did, and in that instant Lena arrived, Emma quickly hid the knife again. The room grew hot. Lena swung the wood, not even thinking about using the gun, Emma didn't think she knew how to use it, but she ducked the wood and kicked Lena's feet out from under her. The girl landed with a heavy thud temporarily knocked out. Emma took her gun and put it at her back tucked into her jeans. She ran over to the boys and cut off their ropes. John grabbed Emma. She gasped from pain.

"Her shoulder needs to be placed back in" she looked up at dean.

"do it" she told him, while john held her, dean made a sharp and sudden movement and her shoulder clicked back in but not without causing more pain, she would have limited use until the swelling came down.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Sam asked once he had tied Lena up. Emma looked at him.

"The fire demon, he's been here the whole time" she told them.

"But why not attack?"

"I don't know dad, maybe because he knows" she looked at him.

"Knows what?"

"I saw mom and an angel when I was blacked out, the angel asked for my permission –"she was cut off as flames engulfed the door. She was picked up and slammed against the wall. The demon showed himself and became one with John Winchester.

"Sam, Dean, move out of the way and don't do anything" she told them gasping from pain.

A bright light filled the room, blinding them. And when it darkened to what it was prior to that. Emma stood against the wall, but it wasn't Emma.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**More to come!**


	10. Angels & Demons Pt 2

for my story sake I am giving the demon a name…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam was going to rush forward to Emma but dean held him back. "Wait, something's not right here"

Emma walked forward to her father/demon, who watched her with an evil smile. She stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Darius, did you think you could escape me forever?"

"Well well well, if it isn't Angelique, I thought I had burned your soul to hell" Angelique/Emma smiled slyly.

"Oh no, hell is a place for people like you, I was in god's good graces, -"she closed her eyes and spread her wings.

Sam and Dean gasped. They had always believed in demons but they had never dared to think that angels really did exist.

She opened her eyes; an ethereal light seemed to come out of her. "Darius, don't you think you've terrorized human kind long enough?"

"You cannot defeat me, I am stronger and the one that you possess is weak, her gifts are all but gone"

"Emmanuelle will make her own choice whether to live or die, but you – you have haunted this family long enough, as you did once to my own, now is the time to pay the price for the destruction and pain you have caused"

"I own this body now, her father is gone, and even they too will die" he pointed at Sam and Dean. Angelique looked at them then back at Darius.

"Release him Darius; he is not willing to die for your cause"

"The girl will kill him, she has shown no remorse for her actions so far" darius taunted.

"That's where your wrong – "Dean spoke up. "She'll do anything"

"Even kill her own father?" darius taunted.

"Anything" Sam joined Dean. Angelique smiled and disappeared. They realized the instant that Emma had returned because of the way she stood. She was still weak.

But determined.

She raised her gun to his head.

"Emma" Dean took a step forward and came up besides her facing her. "Don't"

"I'm over talking" she said to them all. She cocked the gun getting it ready to fire. The demon smiled at her.

"Emma he's in there somewhere – don't kill him" dean told her.

She looked at Dean. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't" he swallowed.

"Please don't kill him" she looked into his eyes. They were a bit teary. She looked back at the demon, inside her father's shell.

"Emma, if I mean anything to you –"he lowered his voice so that only Emma could hear him. "Please don't kill him" that being said, Emma snapped around to face Dean.

"It's what he would want Dean" she told him, she glanced at Sam then back at him. "Fine" she shot her father in the leg to at least maim the demon. The demon screamed and left her father's body and dissipated into the air. Sam and dean rushed over to their father. Emma still held the gun pointed at him. She could feel her strength leaving her. She dropped the gun, and collapsed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam tied a bind around John's leg to staunch the flow of blood, while dean took Emma to his car and put her in the back seat. She had fainted and he was worried – her injuries could be more severe then they had thought.

Loading their father into the car, all 4 left, they would come and pick Emma's car up later. Dean had already transferred all her stuff into his car.

"WE have to get her to a hospital" John told them through gritted teeth.

"And what story do we tell them?" Sam asked.

"The truth, she had a run in with a jealous bitch, get the woman slammed for this" john closed his eyes. Dean looked at Sam arching an eyebrow.

"Hospital it is. And you?" dean asked.

"Emma delusional from pain and shot me" John mumbled before wandering off into fairy land as pain over took his senses.

"Dean – "Sam started.

"I'm not leaving her alone in the hospital, at least I'll be close to keep an eye on her" Sam nodded at that response.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A nurse met Dean and Sam in the waiting room. "your father will be alright, he can leave today if he wants, we took the bullet out, as for your sister – well she's not so good, if she makes it through the night, she might just make it" the nurse offered them a smile and walked away quietly.

Dean bent his head. "Dean she'll make it, she promised she wouldn't die remember?"

"I had so many things to say to her Sammy, all she remembers from me is me being pissed at her" Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She doesn't carry grudges dude, we better get moving before we get kicked out, check into a motel and call it a night, and then we'll come back in the morning"

"No you go, you take dad and go, and I'm staying here"

"Dean –"Sam started, but dean shot him a "don't argue with me" look. "Fine, I'm going, we're going, we'll see you in the morning, if you need me, call"

Dean waved him off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	11. Chick Flicks and Goodbye's

This is a short chapter, as its only meant to be a dean and Emma moment really……… more to come!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He stopped at the doorway to her room, it was darkened and only the head light was on. She had a tube coming out of her arm, thankfully she was breathing on her own.

He imagined that the treatment that the girl Lena had given her was bad; after all she had disappeared for two days.

Walking closer to the bed, he didn't hear a nurse come in after him. She offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Your family?" she asked.

Dean nodded. "Brother"

"Talk to her, let her know you're here" the nurse left them alone.

He grabbed the chair and brought it closer to the bed. Leaning forward he took her hand. And leant his head on the bed. Sleep quickly took him.

Morning came with the rush of nurses into her room to check her and do what they did best. He awoke with a start completely disorientated then realised where he was.

Standing up to get out of the way, one of the nurses's smiled at him. "She made it through the night; I think she'll make it"

Dean smiled and waited for them to leave.

Once he was alone with her again – he went closer to her and took her hand. "Emma, I'm sorry for all that I've said hurt you"

A slight squeeze was what he felt on his hand, his eyes went to their hands and then to her face. She opened her eyes.

"Hey" she whispered. He smiled.

"Hey squirt"

"What happened back there –"she swallowed. "Wasn't your fault, I know you blame yourself" she told him softly. "Dean you don't have to stay here because of me, you have to keep doing what you do"

"I'm not going to leave you squirt" he told her.

"You have to, you have a job to do, and he's still out there" Dean was silent. "I don't regret not killing him, you asked me to do the right thing" he met her eyes. "Dean you've always given me the right advice –"she cocked her head a bit. "There's something else bothering you"

"One day I'll tell you" he offered her a smile. She smiled in return.

"How are Sam and dad?"

"Sam's fine, dad got the bullet out, they're coming in later" she nodded.

"Dean, when I get better, I'll find you, I promise you that, I'm not dying anytime soon" he leant in and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"You better not, or I'll kick your ass" he told her side smiling. She was tempted to laugh but her ribs wouldn't take it. She grimaced.

Sam and their father arrived. John smiled at her. "I'm still going to give you a beating for not shooting me"

"It was the right thing to do" she replied, not giving away what Dean had told her at that time.

They were leaving, and Missouri would arrive to take care of Emma and take Emma to her home to recuperate.

Sam bent down and gave her a kiss. "Be good and don't give the doctors grief"

Her father came by her bed and took her hand. "Try and settle down Emma, this one was rough on you, we'll be around" he also gave her a kiss and turned and left with Sam.

Only Dean was left.

"Go dean, I'll catch up"

"Take care of yourself Emma, call me when you can – give me updates" he gave her a kiss on her cheek and turned and left.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was going to miss them.

She didn't know how long it was going to take to get better.


	12. Urban Myth

2 weeks later – somewhere in the middle of nowhere… far from Lawrence…..

Sam waited. His brother just sat there. "Dean? Some zombie just attacks your brain or something?" Dean looked at him.

"No, I was just thinking – "

"About what? This job?" Sam asked, but he knew better.

"Yeah this job" dean replied. Liar. He berated himself. Sam nodded. He was thinking about Emma, a call had come through from the hospital – Emma had had a relapse from her broken ribs that had punctured an organ, and was now in a coma.

"Dean, if we had nothing to do we could of gone back to the hospital to see her –"Dean looked at him.

"Not much good since she is in a coma, besides, if she knew we were there she would absolutely go nuts at it, for worrying over her"

"Dean are you ever going to tell her how you feel? I mean this was an issue before but now –"Sam shrugged.

"What are you mother hen giving advice? I'm not putting myself out there to be trampled on"

"If you don't risk it, you'll never know"

"well as I said before Dr Ruth – she's in a coma, fat chance of that helping me any, now lets do this job and get it over with" Dean said bringing the Impala to life.

"Alright – then we'll call the hospital and see if there's any change" Sam agreed.

"Fine Father Moses"

"You know being sarcastic and changing my character every 5 minutes isn't helping any" dean turned to him and smiled.

"Well it's either that or –"A massive bump. The impala had run over something. Dean slammed the brakes and put the handbrake on. They both got out to check out what they had "run over".

Dean took his gun out, while Sam carried the torch and lit the "bump" – it was a body. Dean tapped it with his foot to make sure it was dead.

"What you don't think that after what happened to it and being run over by the car – it would be dead?" Sam asked.

"Supernatural things have multiple lives Sammy" was all that Dean replied before crouching down and turning the body over. They both grimaced. It happened to be a she. A dead woman. "Crap" dean looked at Sam.

"Any ID on her?"

"No, where are we, close to a town or something?" Sam quickly checked a map.

"Well guessing where we're sitting, there's a cemetery over that way, somewhere in Maryland – Baltimore?" Sam pointed.

"Well we can't leave her here, look at the marks on her body – like something crushed her" Sam knelt down and had a look.

"Crushed to death?"

"Looks like it" dean stood up and grabbed his mobile.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the cops?" Sam stood up and confronted him.

"Dean you do realise the implications of that, we'd have to use fake id's, they'll have your number and they'll ask questions" dean sighed. Sam was right. He closed his phone. Damn, Sam was right, what was wrong with him?

"Ok so what do we do, bury her, give her a grave and a memorial?" dean asked.

"No, what if she has family that would mourn her loss, - let's move her over to the side of the road and hope that someone from that town sees her"

They moved the body over – far enough so that she wouldn't get run over again. Then getting into the car, they drove into the nearest town.

It was late, so the best they could do was check into a motel then start digging around come morning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Settling down in the café booth, they ordered breakfast.

"We're going to have to start asking questions Dean, there was something off about that woman last night"

"Yeah, -"the waitress came over to them. Dean gave her his famous smile. "Morning! We've been hearing rumours of something roaming the cemetery or town?" the waitress's eyes shot wide open.

"The Tale of Black Agnes has been the rumour around here for years" she told them.

"And people have been dying even though they know of the rumour?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, I guess it's the adrenaline rush that something won't happen to them" she replied then moved off. Sam looked at Dean.

"Well that's stupid, a supernatural myth and no one pays attention to it"

"We have to figure out how to stop it, if we can't stop the people then we have to stop the legend" dean told him, glancing at his phone. Sam caught the move. He was waiting for the call from the hospital. Glancing back up at Sam he continued. "There are various myths to this legend – incest, the statue casting the evil eye over the person standing underneath it, initiations into a gang/college etc" he leant back. "Could be any number of things"

Sam took a sip of his coffee. "Right so how do we stop it?"

Dean spread his hands. "Don't know Sammy"

"You know Sammy was a 12 year old geeky kid, I'm Sam now" he sighed. Dean smiled at him.

"Sorry Sam, Sammy, out of habit, so we going to the library? And look up that statue of Aggie if I remember correctly – some general or something is buried underneath her" he asked. Sam nodded. He didn't mind being called Sammy – sometimes but not all the time.

"The general was damned, yeah I remember that legend from my college days" Sam joined in. munching on his breakfast. "But I don't remember seeing anything that will stop the myth from happening"

Dean sighed. "Well, let's go dig around and see" they paid the check and went around to the library.

Sam went into the mythical isle and started looking through the books. "Bingo" he raced over to Dean.

"So what's new boy scout" dean asked.

"Amusing – read this" Sam plonked the book in front of him. "You're not feeling well?" he asked. Dean glanced at him.

"Haven't been sleeping well" he read the page that Sam had pointed out to him.

"_The legend of Black Agnes is peculiar to Baltimore, Maryland, and it sprang up around a sculpture that started out as a grave marker in Loudon Park Cemetery. The evocative statue of a seated, mournful figure of indeterminate gender was christened Black Aggie, and fraternity/sorority initiations sprang up around it. In an effort to thwart those rituals, Black Aggie was moved to Druid Hill Park._

_In 1967 the statue was dispatched to the Smithsonian Institution. She now resides at the federal courts building in Washington, D.C.  
The statue did once mark a final resting place in Baltimore. The person buried under Aggie was Felix Agnes (1839-1925), a Union Civil War general. Kids were determined to believe Aggie was the representation of the person in the grave, and further that the dead person had died a heartbroken woman, hence her need to wreak vengeance from the other side. Aggie's eyes were said to burn bright red at midnight, permanently blinding anyone foolish enough to look into them. Lying in her arms was said to be fatal"_

"Ok, but if the statue has been moved to Washington, then what is in the cemetery for it to still continue?" Dean asked.

"Lets check it out" Sam suggested. Closing the book, they got up and left the library making their way to the cemetery.

"Well if there's no legend happening here, I'd say we'd have some sick puppy wannabe Black Agnes who's doing all this" Dean commented.

"Could be, if it is, we'll stop them" they reached the place where the statue had been, and oddly enough from memory – the statue that they saw was the same one that had been relocated.

Walking around in front of it, they studied it; Sam ran his hand over it. "It's not cold"

"What do you mean it's not cold, it should be, and it's a cold day" dean told him.

"No I meant it's not cold as in the stuff that they use for statues, this is a replica, a damn good one but a replica" Sam replied.

"It's a damn good one" dean repeated. Sam leant against the statue. "Dude" dean told him. "I don't need anything killing your butt, so lean off that statue now" Sam smiled and stood up away from it.

"So if this is plastic – someone is behind it –"

"Or – the spirit doesn't care which statue she lives in – metal or otherwise" dean continued.

"This will be a first, a spirit that isn't picky, so what do we do"

"Wait till dark, grab what we need from the trunk and kill it"

"Wham bam thankyou maam" Sam murmured. Dean looked at him.

"I didn't hear you say that"

"Well that does apply to you in most cases dude" Sam answered and walked off back to the impala.

"Name one thing" dean asked following him.

"What we do"

"Well what do you expect? To break out a conversation with the bitches we kill or maybe have a counselling session?"

"all i'm saying dean, is I don't mind that phrase applying to the jobs we do, but when it comes to you, the real you – I hoped you'd be different" they reached the car.

"I can afford to be me when we're off a job or with –"he broke off and looked away. Sam looked at him.

"Say it"

"With her" Sam looked down then back at him.

"Call the hospital now and see how she is, then we can do this job and move on" Sam advised him. Dean hesitated. "Dean!" his brother looked at him. "No regrets just do it"

Dean took out his phone and dialled the hospital number.

"Lawrence main"

"Hi there, I'm calling about my sister – Emma Winchester, she was submitted a few weeks ago and want to know how she's doing"

"Hold on a second, I'll put you through to her doctor" hold music beeped through his phone. He watched Sam get stuff from the trunk while he waited.

"Mr Winchester, this is Emma's doctor – you're calling to see how she is?"

"Yeah, is she still – "

"in a coma, no – by some miracle she pulled through, she's now sleeping soundly, we expect her wake up any minute, can I give her a message?"

"Yeah, tell her that Sam and dean send their love"

"Will do, thankyou for calling"

"Bye" he hung up and turned to Sam. "She's out of the coma" Sam broke into a smile.

"That's great! So she's getting better"

"Yup, that's what he said" dean replied walking around to the trunk of the car. "Once we finish here, we'll head back to Lawrence"

"Okay" Sam agreed. He wanted to see Emma too.

They found out it was indeed a demon that had found a home in the statue, so they did the only two things feasible. They broke the statue and used rock salt to destroy the demon.

"Well that's that until some intelligent dude decides to put yet another statue here" dean announced.

"Yea, hopefully we wont be around to see it, as far as cemeteries go, I don't like this one" sam replied.

"I agree, no homey feel to it at all"

they went back to the car and got back out on to the highway. Dean's phone beeped. He looked at it.

"SMS, from dad" he read it. "crap"

"what, what does it say?"

"co ordinates, looks like we wont be heading back to Lawrence" dean slammed the wheel of the car.

"we could just say no"

"and while we indulge ourselves in Emma's charms, some one might die, she'll never forgive us for it sam"

"No I guess not, ok I guess Lawrence will have to wait"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

……………. Hope you enjoyed that one.

More to come!


	13. Just Walk Away

I take no responsibility of where my muse takes me – who she includes on her journey yadda yadda

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Missouri took Emma to her home about 2 weeks later, once the doctors were happy with her progress and she could manage on her own.

They did give strict instructions that she wasn't to do anything strenuous that would tire her body out.

She sat on the couch in Missouri's living room and turned on the TV.

"Can I get you anything?" Missouri asked her.

"Just water, and can I ask you something?" Emma said. Missouri walked around to her and sat across from her.

"Sure"

"Firstly, can I have your permission to act like this is my home – I don't feel right with you serving my every need" Missouri smiled.  
"Ok as long as I agree with what your doing" Emma smiled at her reply.

"Deal"  
"and the 2nd thing?"

"There isn't one, I'm just going to lie here and rest then I'll see what mischief I can come up with"

"As long as it's not Winchester mischief, - feel free" Missouri went to get her the water. Emma opened up her phone and looked up his number.

The doctors had told her that Sam and Dean – mostly Dean had called every two days to see how she was doing, but she hadn't heard from them in the last three days so she guessed she would have to call.

She dialled Dean's number. It rang out and didn't go to his voicemail which in itself was strange. Then she dialled Sam's.

"Emma?" Sam answered in disbelief.

"Hey honey, just checking in with you, they let me out today" She said softly.

Leaning her head back against the couch.

"Emma I'm so glad you're out and getting better"

"How are things going?" she asked.

"Fine, we've been trying to get back to Lawrence but –"

"I understand – jobs, could you let Dean know that his mobile isn't going to his voicemail?"

"That's weird, he has his phone on constantly incase you called" her heart skipped a beat. They spoke more and then she hung up.

Missouri stood in front of her with her glass of water.

"I have to find my father" she told her. Missouri sighed and sat down.

"To have it out? Your father has basically disappeared, -"

"I didn't shoot him Missouri, I was going to, Dean asked me not to, I know Dad was pissed about that and would still be" Emma murmured.

"So you mean to confront him about it?" Emma looked at her.

"If need be, I can't let the boys take the brunt of it, I'm the one that had the gun in my hand" she stood up with her phone in her hand. "I need to find him"

"Well first you need to get your strength back, nearly two months in that joint and your weak, once you have that you can go looking for your dad"

Emma sighed. She was technically bone tired of people telling her what to do – she rubbed her face. She hadn't slept soundly since they had taken the morphine off her, to ease the pain.

She tossed and turned all night, nightmares and dreams.

2 weeks later, she was back to nearly normal, she had a scar now on her forehead that her hair covered a bit, but it was there if you knew where to look.

She was thankful that dean had gone back for her car and brought it to Missouri's house. She had half expected it to be trashed.

She gathered some of her things and looked at Missouri. "I'm not going hunting, I just want to find my father then see the boys, and then I'll come back and try to settle down"

"Take good care of your self girl, I'll be waiting for you to come back"

"I will" she got into her car and drove off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She drove all day then parked herself in for the night at a motel. It hadn't been easy tracking him down but she had managed from the information that Sam had given her. She hadn't spoken to Dean yet. She spied his truck in the parking lot.

Knocking on his door, she had to wait a few minutes; no doubt he was cleaning up in side so that the visitor wouldn't see what he had been doing. As she was about to knock again the door opened.

"Emma" he was surprised to see her.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked walking into his room. He closed the door.

"I'm glad to see your better" she faced him.

"You didn't call once while I was in there" john turned away from her.

"You should have shot me Emma"

"I was going to, Dean asked me not to"

"Dean, - I thought you didn't let anyone tell you what you had to do"

"I don't, he taught me everything I know, and if he asks me for one small thing, I'm going to give it to him, that bitch took mom and Jessica, do you believe that any of us will let him take you, maybe you don't value your life, but we do, so you can either like it or lump it" she turned away.

"We had a chance to destroy it – and you skipped out on it, -"

"I still shot you – maybe not in the head but maybe just maybe I should've shot you in the heart, then maybe you wouldn't be such an ass" she walked out and left.

She drove down the road then pulled over and let the tears run their course.

Half hour later, she dried her tears and drove to where she could find Sam and Dean. She had never gone this long without seeing them.

It took her 4 days to get where Sam had told her they were staying at with another job on their hands - Ohio. Driving through the town, she spied the impala parked out front of the library, parking her car; she made her way up the stairs and went inside glancing around.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean smiled at Cassie. "Good to see you, how's school?" he asked. The boys behind him were annoying him, whispering something about a beautiful woman, a walking dream etc etc – turning he looked at them then towards where they were staring at.

A tall slender woman stood at the top of the stairs, with tanned skin, she was gorgeous, and then he realised who it was.

Emma.

Standing up, he was about to signal her when her gaze turned to him then slid down to Cassie then back to him. He had forgotten that Cassie held his hand as they had just run into each other. Emma walked away and back out in to the sunlight.

She'd wait for him at his car. It was the least she could do.

Leaning on his car, she waited. She didn't think it would take long for him to come out.

"Emma" she looked up, he stood in front of her. "Why'd you leave in there?"

"I didn't want to interrupt you with your girlfriend" she answered softly.  
'Cassie isn't my girlfriend, she's someone I met some time ago and just ran into her again here but its good to see you squirt" he came forward and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I didn't think I'd make it to tell you the truth" she told him. He took a step back. He caressed her face with his hand, his fingers coming in contact with her scar. He looked at it.

"Well I'm glad the bitch paid for what she did to you, we called the cops in on her when we took you to hospital" he replied.

"I saw dad last week, we had it out, and I'm guessing I won't be hearing from him for a while"

"Did he call you at the hospital?"

"No he didn't, he's pissed at me for not shooting him"

"Did you tell him I asked you not to?" dean asked.

"Yeah, but he blames me, said that since when do I follow orders" she looked away then back at him composing herself. "Doesn't matter anymore, I'm on my way to see Sam, I saw your car so I stopped to see you"

"I'm sorry I haven't called, these jobs have come in fast one after the other" dean apologised.

"That's ok –"she saw Cassie up on the stairs. Dean followed her gaze. "I'll go now and leave you to what you were doing –"she stood up off his car and made to walk away but he held her back.

"Em, there's some things I want to tell you"

"One day" she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek – very close to his lips. "Bye dean"

She walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

more to come………………………………….


	14. Visions, Blood and The Truth

She stopped at the café first to get some coffee for herself and Sam, and then she drove to the motel where they were staying at.

Knocking on the door, Sam opened it with a huge smile.

"At least I get a smile!" she told him grinning. He picked her up and swung her around. "Sammy I've got coffee in my hands" he put her down and grabbed one.

"I am so glad to see you" he wrapped one arm around her and led her into their room. "You look great"

"Missouri kept a close eye on me; she wouldn't let me lift anything"

"Yeah we asked her to take care of you, -"he sat back and just looked at her. "I'm glad that encounter didn't leave any marks on you" she lifted the lock of hair off her forehead. "Ok one scar" he grinned.

"My shoulder still pains me but –"she shrugged.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sam asked her.

"Head back to Lawrence, then see what I'm going to do" she looked down at her coffee.

"Emma, what's going on?" Sam asked leaning forward. She looked at him, she had watery eyes.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't know how to do anything Sammy, I'm – I'm not cut out for the stay at home thing you know? This means I'll have to get a decent job – "

"You can study, and work part time – do something you've always wanted to do" he replied softly. He understood her dilemma; he had once done the same thing too.

"I don't know what I want to do Sam, -"she scratched her scar. "I guess I'll have to think about it" he smiled at her.

"I know you'll make the right choice" she looked at him.

"Sammy that's not even funny – what if I don't make one at all or even worse I make the wrong one?"

"You've never made a wrong choice in your life Emma, so have you spoken to Dean yet?"

"I saw him at the library –, he was busy but we caught up some"

"Yeah researching this case is driving us nuts"

"Some girl called Cassie was there; apparently they had just run into each other"

"Jealous sister act coming through" Sam rebuked her. She shrugged. "Emma" she looked at him. "I'm not going to pretend I don't get it, because I do, but don't wait around for him if he won't risk it"

"A lot of wisdom in those words Sam" she murmured.

"I've grown up a lot in the last few months, since jess died"

"I know honey" she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go out to eat, my shout, I'm starved" her mobile rang. She looked at the caller ID.

Dean. She answered it. "Hey honey, I'm with Sam, if your not busy meet us at the corner café for a bite" she hung up.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yep, he's meeting us there" she replied. She took his arm and they walked there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone looked at them when they walked in. Emma was self conscious of it.

"Do I have a wart on my nose?" she asked Sam who laughed.

"No – they can tell we're from out of town" Emma spied some men down the end of the bar; they were rough looking and looking at her.

"Sam you know when you look at someone and you get a funny feeling?" Sam looked sharply at her, thankful when he heard the Impala's roar just outside. At least he had backup.

"Yeah what of it?"

"I'm getting that funny feeling now" he pulled her into the booth and made her sit at the window while he sat next to her.

Dean joined them. "Something wrong?" he asked sliding in opposite them.

"Some people here give Emma the creeps" Sam replied. Dean gave the place a once over then looked at her.

"Anything in particular?"

"No maybe I'm wrong – never mind" she offered them a smile.

Sam looked at her. "Have you had any more visions or whatever?"

"When I was in hospital and off the morphine, I started having nightmares again, those – brutes at the end of the bar? – I've seen them before" both Dean's and Sam's look sharpened. "Anyways, I'm hungry and I need food, Missouri already complained I didn't eat enough"

"Mother's are like that – lets order" Sam replied.

Unbeknownst to Sam or Emma, dean kept an eye on the patrons that Emma had told them about. If she had an uneasy feeling about them then so did he.

They made their way to the car, getting in and driving to the motel.

"So where you staying?" dean asked her. She looked at him.

"I rented a room, 4 doors down from you" she replied.

"And you plan on sleeping there by yourself?" dean asked stopping what he was doing and facing her.

"I'm a big girl dean; I can take care of myself"

"No way" Sam put in. making dean and Emma look at him.

"What do you mean no way? I've still got all my stuff"

"What about those guys at the café? If they followed us, who knows what their intentions are" Sam told her in his usual "Sam is freaked out" way.

"Sam I paid for that room, I'm using it"

"But you don't have to use it alone –"Sam looked at Dean.

"Right, I'll share with you Emma, Sam call me if you need anything" dean moved whatever he needed into her room.

Once in her room, dean dumped his stuff on the bed closest to the door.

"No midnight visitors?" she asked. He turned and looked at her.

"Ok obviously something is biting your butt, care to share?"

"Well I'm glad you managed some inkling of humanity until now, why are you pissed at me?"

"I have been banging my head here – first the library where you act like a jealous – "he cut off, then continued along another line. "Then at the café – if you don't want me around – just say so" he spread his hands then went and removed his guns from his bag so he could clean them. "I just don't get you some times, I trying to protect you, which I failed to do at the cabin and got you into a coma, I've got Sam bugging my ass about you and my thoughts on you –"

"Dean please, save the damsel in distress routine for some other time, I'm sorry if I acted jealous, cause I'm still trying to figure out what I am – and 2ndly – well – I don't know what I'm doing anymore, the only thing I've done right so far is coming to see you both – I have no idea where I'm heading, I'm sick to death of this pain in my shoulder and I'm tired of being alone, so that's me in a nutshell, so if you want to figure me out go ahead, I'm not a puzzle, I'm as easy to read as ever, all you have to do is ask" she went to the bathroom.

Dean just stood gob smacked. He had never heard her have a tirade. They had both always left that for Sam, he was the emotional one of the three. He sat down and cleaned his weapons and waited for her to come out. She did, and didn't look at him; she wore trackie pants and a white singlet to bed and covered herself up.

Half hour later, when he thought she was asleep, she sat up in bed rubbing her temples. Dean put his gun down and looked at her.

"Emma?"

"Do me a favour, go check on Sam" she looked at him. "Please" he gave her his gun and raced down to Sam who was having a vision. How she knew that he didn't know.

45 minutes later, he came back, the room was empty. "Emma!" he checked the bathroom and found her sitting on the floor, her nose was bleeding.

"I'm ok, really, just a nose bleed" dean grabbed a towel and gave it to her.

"Put your head back" he ordered softly.

"Yes sir" she murmured. He sighed and sat on the floor next to her.

"Why do you make it so difficult" he asked. He leant his head back. She didn't say anything. He looked at her, her eyes were closed. "You better get to bed before your butt freezes"

"Covering up your feelings with jokes is something a 10 year old would do, I know you better, your hiding something" she looked at him then cross her legs and faced him. "So what did you mean back there – your thoughts on me, I didn't know you had any" he looked at her meeting her eyes.

"I'm not having a meeting in the bathroom squirt"

"Don't call me squirt, I'm not 5 years old anymore" she told him, looking at him.

"Is that an order?" he asked half smiling.

"It's a request, so Cassie – she means a lot to you?"

"We went out for a bit, but broke up; it wasn't going to work out"

"Because of this?" she asked softly.

"A lot of things – "he stood up and gave her a hand up which she took reluctantly. "Enjoying the floor?" he asked smiling.

"I guess we all have our secrets, some more so then others and you still haven't answered my question" she walked into the room and looked out the window. Dean sat on the bed and continued to clean his guns. Thoughts were racing through his head. He heard her move and looked up when she sat across from him. She took his knife that he kept under his pillow. He watched her, warily. The blade glinted from the room's lights.

"What's on your mind Em" when she didn't answer right away he looked at her face.

"What would you do if someone you knew was in love with you but they didn't risk admitting it for fear of being vulnerable?" she asked him softly. He looked down and kept his cleaning while he was thinking.

"Might tell them how I felt first, give them some base to stand on" he replied meeting her gaze. "Is this going somewhere?"

"Well that's a catch 22, the other person risking it as well – the opportunity for them to be rejected" she smiled wryly.

"There's always a risk on everything"

"So why don't you tell me your thoughts? We used to share everything; did that change that day on the highway?"

"Emma, I – I'm not up for a chick –"she held up her hand.

"Chick flick moment – ok I get it" she turned the knife over. Thoughts going through her head. "What about forced? You know not a chick flick moment?"

"You would tackle me? You know I can kick your butt" he smiled at her making light of it. She met his smile.

"I've learnt a few things since that time"

"You want to test me now?" he asked.

"Nope, element of surprise works better" she stood up to get into bed when he tripped her and tackled her.

"Surprise" he grinned down at her.

"Dean you forgot one thing" she told him smiling.

"really and what's that?" he was really sure he had her, so he didn't expect her trap his legs and turn the whole moment around on him. She flipped him on his back and held the blade to his throat.

"I've got the blade, did I ever tell you I have this nervous tick?" she grinned evilly at him.

"But I have the advantage squirt, your lighter, easier to dislodge and on top of that you have a bad shoulder" he was fast she had to give him that, he knocked the blade out of her hand and threw her off him, she landed not far but he was on top of her again, her arms pinned above her head. "And in answer to your question – you should've figured that out ages ago, I'm not that hard to read"

"You hide your feelings Dean, and if what I'm thinking is right –"he cut her off by kissing her.

"Don't think"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

More to come!


	15. An Awkward Moment

Even from her sleep she could hear her phone vibrating, she sleepily touching around for it on the bedside table but a hand covered hers as someone leaned over her.

"I'll get it" they said. She fell back into a dreamless sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean flipped her phone open.

"Hello?"  
"Dean?" he opened his eyes at the mention of his name.

"Dad"  
"Emma's with you?"  
"yeah, is something up?" dean asked not ready to tell his father that Emma had actually slept in his bed last night – for something other then sleep that is.

"We had a bit of an argument, just wanted to know how she was, did she mention anything to you?"

"Nope, she didn't tell me she had seen you, don't know if she mentioned it to Sam" dean looked at Emma; she had turned to face him and was watching him.

"Is she there?"

"I'll see if she's awake, hang on" dean covered the mouth piece and looked at her. "Do you want to talk to him?" he asked her.

She put her hand out and he gave her the phone. "Dad" her voice was husky still from sleep.

"I've been thinking about what you said, that I'm an ass –"

"Yeah you're an ass, glad you agree with me"

"I still don't agree with you not shooting me"

"I told you, dean asked me not to, whatever he asks, I'll give him I told you that, I'm loyal to him and Sam"

"Yeah I know, and I'm glad the boys have you, how's your relationship with Dean?"

"My relationship with Dean?" she looked at said person. "Is fine why? we butt heads as usual" john didn't reply straight away.

"No reason just asking, I have to go, I'll call later, say hi to Sam" he hung up. She flipped her phone closed.

"That was weird"

"You saw dad?" dean asked.

"Yeah before I got here, we had an argument – he didn't agree with me not shooting him, didn't I tell you that?" dean shrugged. She put the phone on the bedside table again and turned to face him. "Did his call leave you bothered?"

He looked at her. "Just the timing of it"

"Well he's always had lousy timing what can I say" she told him with a smile. "Get some sleep, I'm guessing today will be a long day"

"Yeah" he put his arm around her and they went back to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Come daylight, Emma woke to the sound of the shower. She glanced beside her. Dean was having a shower. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come on Cinderella, I know you've been in there for an hour, leave some hot water" the water shut off and 5 minutes later he opened the door, with only the towel around him. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. A knock on the door separated them.

Sam.

She went and opened up the door squinting from the bright light. "Sammy good morning" she gave him a hug. She let him in and went to have her shower.

Sam watched Dean get his stuff ready. "So how was last night? And how did you know about my vision?"

"Last night all was quiet, and Emma warned me, she got a migraine and a nose bleed while you were having it"

Sam noticed that one bed was messier then the other. Dean caught his eye.

"Don't say anything dude, I don't know where it stands" dean asked him.

"Ok" Sam went and made some coffee.

Emma once showered and dressed made her way to the kitchen and grabbed the cup of coffee Dean had made her. She eyed the coffee then looked at Sam.

She sat up on the bench. And in doing so, it reminded her of the last time she had done this – but this time was different – their father was there, and last night – well last night she had sex with Dean. She wasn't sure if to call it anything else – but it had eased something inside her.

"So what's on the menu for today?" she asked them.

"Not much, just search around for anything that needs doing" Sam replied glancing at dean who shrugged.

"I might wash the car" dean put in standing up and moving over to the sink to make another cup. Fact was that the sink was right next to her, and she had seen that his cup was still half full.

"And what are you doing today Em?" Sam asked drawing her attention to him. She shrugged.

"I don't know, walk around a bit – get some energy, see the sights, I'll leave town when you do, who knows when I'll see you again" she told them.

"You could come with us – that is until you figure out what you want to do?" Sam told her. Dean turned to look at his brother in amazement. "Better then heading back to Lawrence and being alone figuring it out, this way you'll get our input too"

Dean turned back and made another coffee. "I'll think about that Sammy, great idea" she told him. He smiled and went to the bathroom. Dean looked at her.

"Emma, for what its worth – I did take last night seriously – I never would've done that if I didn't feel something for you"

"Lust?" she asked keeping an ear out for Sam. Dean smiled and looked away.

"You're as hot as they come Em, but no it wasn't all about lust" he rubbed her leg.

"good to hear, it wasn't all about lust with you either" she grinned at him, as she hopped off the bench giving him a kiss on before heading to the other room to pack her stuff.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

more to come!


	16. One of Those Days

Her mobile phone rang. She flipped it open and answered.

"Emma speaking"

"Emma Winchester?" a male voice said.

"That's right, who's this?"

"Lawrence police, I have a young woman in custody – name of Lena Sloane, there were charges brought against her by your father and brothers?" Emma sat on the bed, a numb feeling crawling up her body.

"So they told me, how can I help?"

"We need your statement about what happened – are you able to give us that?"

"I'm not in town, can I give it to you over the phone?" she asked, this was not on her agenda. Why were the cops bothering with her?

"I'm sorry Miss, but we need it in person, so you can sign it – could you tell us where your at now, we might be able to partner up with the police in your region" she rubbed her temple and sighed.

"I'm in Baltimore, I won't be back in Lawrence for a while, and can you tell me why you need this now? No one approached me in the hospital –"

"We're a bit behind on paperwork miss, tell you what I'll get someone to call the police there and coordinate with them to get a statement from you"

"Sure, they can call my number, thankyou, bye"

She closed her phone and closed her eyes.

'_3 men at the bar, they had an off feeling about them, dark rooms, dank smell, smell of humidity'_ she took a deep breath as her vision subsided.

She looked around her and didn't see Sam or Dean, so she assumed that they were outside packing the car or something. She flopped back onto the bed and looked at her watch. 11am.

She needed to find those 3 whatever they were, demons or just humans. But she hadn't liked their smell in the beginning and she doubted she would again.

She thought about her vision, she didn't know what it meant as she had never seen or been in a place like that before.

"Hey Emma?" she turned her head to look at Sam.

"What's up honey?"

"We're going to check out this place – we've heard some crazy rumours, do you want to come?"

"Sure" she got up and grabbed her jacket.

Soon they were driving to an old block, where apparently they're used to be crazy people and some who had weird experiments done on them.

She wasn't going to mention her vision or the call to either of them for now. They arrived at their destination soon after. Sam and dean were about to get out of the car when she stopped them.

"Wait" they both looked enquiringly at her.

"Emma now is not the time for a chick thing" dean told her. She glanced at him, her eyes meeting his.

"As much as I would love to have one, look over there –"she nodded with her head in the general direction of where she was looking. The both looked and saw three figures crossing the street and moving into the building.

"Aren't those –"Sam started.

"The three from the café that were giving me the chills yeah" she got out of the car with both boys following her.

She walked into the building. "Is she looking to getting her butt kicked again?" Sam asked his brother.

"With one difference, this time it'll be some old spirit" dean replied catching up with her.

She stopped suddenly and dean slammed into her.

"As much as I don't mind your proximity dean, I do need room to move" she whispered to him. He gave her a grin in reply. She looked at them both and winked at Sam. Dean gave her a gun so at least she'd be armed and able to defend herself somewhat. "I think we should split up"

Dean gave her an incredulous look. "Split up? With those three dudes in here as well?"

"Where's your sense of fun? That's fun!" she moved off down one corridor. "I'll shout if I need you – your help that is"

Sam looked at dean. "Fun? Now I know where she gets her philosophy from" he walked down another corridor leaving dean to do what ever was left.

Dean shook his head and continued after them, but turned down through another door. On the ready, he didn't want to come face to face with those three any time soon.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Emma continued down the aisle – it was like she was suddenly hearing from speakers – she could hear mumbles and people screaming. She stopped and concentrated on closing off her mind – it worked a bit, they were now a dull murmur.

Looking through a set of windows she glanced into another room. Through the reflection of the window she saw someone behind her. Turning, she came face to face with one of the men she had seen walk in. he had a zombie look about him. With one hand he grasped her by her throat, she lifted the gun and shot the guy underneath his chin, the gun went off but nothing happened.

"Crap" she looked around her as much as she could then decided she was on her own on this one. She kicked the guy in the groin, it also had no effect. In fact, it seemed that her foot had gone through him.

He frowned and threw her through the glass window. She laid there for 2 seconds gathering her breath, then scrambled up.

"Dean!" she yelled. "Sam!" no reply. 'Use your gift girl' she told herself. 'How can I when they're invisible yet they are solid?' she asked herself. She took off at a run down the aisle and ran around the corner, slamming into Dean. She landed against the wall.

"Emma? What's wrong – did you find something?" he grabbed her.

"They're spirits or something, we can't touch them, but they can touch us" she showed him her neck. Slight bruising. And he picked out glass from her hair.

"Have a meeting with the window?" he asked.

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

"Here" Sam came around the corner at that moment and met up with them. "I saw them, had a run in myself with one of them, how do we get rid of them?" he asked them both.

"I don't know, but I don't think they're a part of this gig" dean replied.

"Did either of you notice something about them?" she asked. They both looked at her.

"Other that they're big brutes and dead? No" Sam replied. She looked at dean waiting on his reply.

"They're strong? They move fast –"

"Guys, they're wearing uniforms, my guess is that they are orderlies of this place, keep the crazies in?"

Understanding dawned in their eyes. "Smart girl" Sam answered. She grinned at him.

"Well I'm not just a pretty face" she replied. "So we need to figure out how to kill them, find their bones maybe?" she glanced around. "An answer anytime soon would be fantastic" she told them.

"we need to do some research, the fact alone that they're spirit and yet can be solid to touch –" sam told them.

"agreed, lets go and find some info, then come back" dean gave his opinion.

"that's all well and good, but I somehow don't think we'll be leaving any time soon" they both followed her line of sight and saw the 3 "orderlies" blocking their way out.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

more to come!


	17. Smells, Cops and Orderlies

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Emma turned and looked the other way down the corridor. She was trying to remember her vision, if there was any minor detail that she had in fact forgotten. Dean and Sam came closer to her.

"Em?"

"I had a vision about this – this morning, -" seeing the look on Dean's face. She knew she should have told him, she grabbed his arm. "I'm sure I missed something, I'm trying to remember" she looked at Sam. "Did you have any visions about today?" she asked Sam.

"For once, no, but I'm wishing I had, do you think there's another way out?" she looked past him to the "orderlies". They weren't moving.

"Any reason why they're just standing there?" dean asked.

"Let's move" Sam announced and all three moved down the corridor coming to the room that Emma had been thrown into.

"Well it doesn't look like they're following us" she scanned the room, her eyes coming to a cabinet against the wall.

"Feel that?" dean asked coming up beside her. She looked at him. "I'm not being a smart ass, really do you feel that?" he told her when he caught that look on her face.

"Air – there's air coming in from somewhere" she bent down and moved her hand around the cabinet and the floor. Sure enough she could feel the air, subtle but it was there.

She stood back up. Dean handed her his gun and nodded over to Sam to help him move the cabinet. They moved it away from the wall and found an air vent. Just big enough to be able to get through.

Dean removed the cover and smiled at her. "Ladies first"

"I'm touched really, but considering the circumstances don't you think you should go first?" she asked. He took his gun back off her and smiled. He went through the hole.

"All clear!" he called back. She looked at Sam.

"You first" he told her; they both looked behind them and went through the vent. It wasn't until she got into the vent that she could smell something stank.

"Dean?" she called up ahead.

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell something?"

"Well the air isn't clean in here –"

"Back up Sam" she called back. Dean had already started moving backwards towards her and she did the same. They were back in the room when they noticed that the room had gone cold all of a sudden.

"This doesn't look good" Sam commented. Emma looked at the cabinet again and noticed that unlike the rest of the room it wasn't reflecting the cold. She shot the lock on the doors and opened it up.

A set of keys sat on the shelf.

"Who's guessing that these keys are to the doors of this place?" Sam said.

"Well whatever they're for – let's move, I'm freezing" they both looked at Emma, who was rubbing her arms and she did indeed look cold.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

They ran down the corridor to a set of doors that led to yet another corridor and the cold seemed to follow them where they went – until finally they reached some doors that were locked. Sam tried half the keys before he found one that unlocked it.

Emma looked behind them and could see the 3 orderlies running behind them. They reached another door and Sam fumbled with the key but managing to unlock the door, dean pushed her through just as one of the orderlies reached out to grab her.

The sun had never felt so good – or the fresh air for that matter.

"Ok well that was different" dean stated.

"Guys we need to find out how to destroy these things, they're nothing like I've seen before" Sam told them. Emma looked at him and rubbed his arm.

"Me either, lets go back to the motel and research on the net, if that doesn't work, we'll do the library thing" she looked at dean. He nodded.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

"I wonder what would happen if we just burnt the place down" she asked lying on the bed. Sam sat down on the table and logged onto the net. Dean went to get them all some coffee.

"I don't think that would solve the issue Em, I get the strange happenings in there – cause all we would have to do is burn the doc's bones if he's the one doing all the killings, but those 3 orderlies? What reason would they have for being there?"

she leant up on her elbows. "curse?" she suggested.

"maybe" Sam googled and started opening all separate windows to see what was coming up with the relevant information.

"Sam we need to figure this out asap, somehow I don't think that those orderlies are going to be held back – if they can make it to the café and not be – fazed for example, what's stopping them from coming here?" she stood up and paced the room." what's taking him so long?" she asked Sam.

"who?" Sam asked completely oblivious to everything but what he was doing.

"Dean" Sam peeked out the window.

"he's coming, open the door for him" she did, he gave her a smile. She took her cup and sat at the table with Sam – Dean joined them but he kept an eye on Emma.

"something on your mind?" he asked. She sighed which brought Sam's attention to her.

"Lawrence police called me this morning – they want my statement" she told them.

"But we're not in Lawrence" sam stated.

"duh Sherlock –" dean told him then leaned forward towards Emma. "so what did they say?"

"they'll coordinate with the police from this town to get one from me, but I don't feel right about it, they didn't see me at the hospital so why now?" she asked. She leant back in her chair. "I'll go and see them today – and see what happens, maybe its just me and I'm being delusional"

"delusional or not – your right, they normally go to the person when the accident first happens" sam told them. She looked at him.

"unless the doctors told them to stay away – I almost died – they induced the coma I had, to get me to repair" dean's head snapped up.

"they induced your coma, they didn't tell us that, just that you had an infection and went into one" she met his stare and shrugged.

"either way – I need to sort this out today" she stood up and went to the kitchen to throw away her cup. Coffee already finished.

"we'll come with you" dean told her, she turned to him.

"No, you cant both leave what your doing –" she replied.

"fine then I'll come with you" dean told her then looking at Sam. "is that cool with you?" sam nodded.

"I'll do some research, anything I don't find here, I'll go to the library" sam replied. Dean turned back to her and gave her a smile.

"all sorted then"

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

more to come!


	18. It sucks being hunted

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

She looked at Sam. "Can you see if -, never mind I'll do it" she went into the kitchen and pulled out her mobile. She dialled Lawrence police.

"Lawrence police"

"Good afternoon, I'm just following up on a call that was made to me yesterday?" she asked the officer.

"Your name miss?"

"Emma Winchester"

"I'm sorry miss but are you sure you got a call from us? We don't have any follow ups or anything from you – I know you made a charge against Lena Sloane, but we require nothing further from you"

"Really? No statement or nothing?"

"No miss, your family gave it for you, since you were in hospital and injured" Emma looked at Dean and Sam, both were looking at her.

"Thankyou so much for taking the time to help me officer"

"No problem at all miss, have a good day"

"You too" she hung up. Dean walked over to her.

"Emma?" he sat across from her. Sam joined them. She looked at them both.

"Someone wants to trap me, I just called Lawrence police, and they don't need to see or give a statement" she told them.

"So whoever called you the other day was going on the assumption that you wouldn't follow it up" Sam said.

"That's right" she stood up and went to the bathroom. Calling back over her shoulder that she was going to have a shower.

Sam looked at Dean. "Is she ok?"

"I just think she doesn't like the idea of something out there being after her"

"Right so she's just like you then" Sam got up. "Well we need to figure out how to kill those orderlies and get this back in our control"

"You haven't found anything?" dean asked him. Just as Sam was about to answer – a scream rented the air. And they both ran to the bathroom.

"Emma?" dean slammed the door open oblivious to the fact that she might not have any clothes on. Sam looked around the room and dean went straight to her. She sat on the edge of the tub, shaking.

"Its ok, I'm uh… ok" her hand was shaking.

"What happened?"

"Washing my hair and when I turned around – I had 3 – the orderlies – were standing there looking at me" she wrapped the towel tighter around herself.

"They were here?" dean asked. She looked at him. "How can they be here? I thought –"

"Dean they were at the café and then the crazy institute, they can travel anywhere" Sam told him. She stood up turning to them.

"they were here – standing in the tub watching me, just this dumb look on their faces –" she sighed and scratched her shin. "Can I get dressed please?" she asked. Sam mumbled an ok and left but dean was a bit slower. "I'll be ok, I'll shout if I need you"

Once she closed the door behind them, she slid down on to the floor and tried to get her shaking under control, normally these things didn't bug her.

But it was different now, now she had some demons after her, and they could reach her anywhere, and she felt she totally lacked control.

She stood up and took a deep breath and started getting dressed.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Dean paced the room. Sam watched him with one eyebrow raised. "You know, your going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing"

"Helps me think"

"Well right now, she needs us both settled, so we can think for her and be the calming influence" Sam told him.

Dean sighed and sat down on the bed. "Why do you think they want her?" he asked Sam.

"Her gifts maybe, I don't know, but what strikes me as strange is that she hasn't had a vision since she hooked up with us"

"Your having them for her, she gets the nose bleeds" dean continued his train of thought. They both looked up when she entered the room.

She sat herself cross legged on the bed, behind dean, against the head board. "Talking about me?" she asked.

"Just mentioning the fact that you don't have visions since you've been with us" Sam told her. Dean turned to her.

"And Sam having them for you, your having the nose bleeds" she nodded at this.

"Anything else on your mind?" dean asked her.

"No not really – just the fact that I want to get rid of them, so I can have a shower in peace" she leant forward and rubbed her head. She looked at Dean. "I don't know anymore, I really don't, it's like every day there is some new breed of evil out there" she closed her eyes trying to focus on her last vision, if there was anything she had missed.

They were headaches – these visions. But she missed them when she didn't have them. They had sort of grown on her. She opened her eyes and jumped off the bed. "I need a coffee, anyone for coffee?" she grabbed her jacket.

"sure I'll have one" sam told her. Dean got up intending to go with her.

But she stopped him. "honey you stay here and rest, you look tired"

"I'm not letting you go out there alone" he told her. She sighed, tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes angrily.

"sorry I just – I hate being so mothered –"

"I know, so do I but I do it cause I care" he offered her a smile and they left to get coffee. Providing that was all they got, Sam thought, he didn't want them abducted by ghosts until he figured it out.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

sorry for the delay – been sick with flu and throat stuff………………….

More to come!


	19. Dean wants a Chick Flick

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Reaching the café, they went up to the counter and she ordered 3 coffees's to go. She didn't bother looking around, she didn't want to know if "they" were there again. Dean leant on the counter next to her.

"You know, you need to lighten up some, its not like they're going to take you, they have to go through me and Sam first" he told her softly. She met his gaze.

"I know that, and I know that Sam will figure it out, but I can't help feeling –" she shrugged. "I don't know" she offered him a smile. He rubbed her arm.

"You know I love you right?" he told her. But _what kind of love?_ She asked herself. She nodded. He went closer to her and gave her a kiss. "We need some us time" he needed to focus her, she was too badly wound up, she wasn't normally like that, but he guessed that the cabin incident had left her dented. That some things were out of her control.

She was too much like him. Control freaks they were.

Sam would be proud.

Or not.

She was about to say something when they were interrupted by a girl that they knew, dean knew her more then she did. Emma recognised her from the library.

"Dean hi" they both turned.

"Cassie" he replied. Cassie looked at her, waiting. For an introduction?

"I saw you at the library – the other day" cassie told her. Emma smiled.

"Yeah, I came to see the boys" Cassie nodded and looked at Dean.

"Sorry, Emma this is Cassie, we met a few months ago on a gig" dean introduced them. Cassie gave her a hand to shake which Emma took although she didn't want to.

"If you don't mind me asking – what relation are you to the boys?" Cassie asked.

"I'm Sam's sister –"

"And my girlfriend" dean told her. Cassie was confused, she couldn't figure that one out. "Long story cassie" he looked at Emma.

Emma grabbed the coffees and turned back to them. "I'm going back, Sam's waiting for his coffee, nice to meet you Cassie" dean said his goodbyes and they left.

Reaching their rooms, Emma gave Sam his coffee and she went and sat next to him.

"ok let's figure this one out, - we were led to this place because of some crazy spin doctor, who apparently experimented on his patients, so far we haven't seen him, instead we saw his friends – but why are they here – they only tried to kill me once, they can travel anywhere, they can touch but not be touched, kinda like dean" she lowered her voice when she said that, Sam sniffed back his laughter.

"I heard that" dean replied.

"Sorry –" she cleared her throat. "ok so, what these guys need their bones properly buried?" a sharp pain in her forehead grabbed her unawares so much that she cut off from what she was saying. She closed her eyes and fingered her temples. Sam watched her and held up a hand to dean to wait.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

'_The room was cold and dark, trays with instruments laid about the place, and there was a hint of moisture, gurneys were against the walls, with dark stains._

_Skeletal remains on the floor, and each had a badge attached to their now deteriorated uniforms' _with another blinding pain her vision faded and she opened her eyes and focused on Dean.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

"That Asylum – does it have like an attic or cellar? Somewhere dark, maybe humid?" she asked them both.

"Maybe, we'd have to check, do you think Dr Freak was doing his experiments down there?" dean asked her.

"It's what I saw, gurneys, trays, tools, and remains with badges on them which I'm guessing are the orderlies" she took a sip of her coffee and looked at Sam. "So do you think it will be a simple end?" Sam shrugged.

"Nothing is ever simple, we can get rid of the bones but for the Dr –" he shrugged. "I don't know, he hasn't shown up yet"

"Right" she checked her watch – it wasn't 5pm yet. "So we'll go back after dark?"

"That's the idea" dean replied.

"So your research is pretty much what – useless until we find Dr freak, and know what we're dealing with" she said looking at Sam. He leant back in his chair.

"Pretty much, well I'm going for a shower, nothing like smelling all nice for the freaks" he got up and went to his room to do that.

"So what you said before –" she looked up at dean as he spoke up. "Touch but not be touched, that hurt"

"And you've been holding on to that for the last hour?"

"Yeah, it hurt"

"How so – its not like you haven't been touched more then enough lately" she replied.

"Well – not by you in any case"

"My point is made"

He was silent for a minute while his mind thought about that. "Ah you mean her, how she's all touchy feely"

"I didn't mean a thing by it, scout's honour" she held up two fingers.

"You know you are allowed your chick flick moments every so often" he told her.

"Am I due yet?" she asked half smiling.

"More then overdue I think" he patted the bed beside him. She moved over to him and sat down. He looked at her. "So tell me your chick flick thought"

"Get your mind out of the gutter" she told him.

"Hey my mind is not in the gutter, its here on this bed with a very hot beautiful woman"

"Right, you expect me to believe that?"

"Which bit, the hot beautiful bit or the gutter bit"

"Gutter bit, I already know how hot I am" she told him giving him a kiss.

"well see it's comments like that – that get my mind into the gutter" he pushed her back and as the fairy tale would say. He had his wicked way with her.

Or not.

Depends if you had a ghost audience or not.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

more to come!


	20. Prelude revised chapter

Sorry for the delay in the update… weekend and all… and I needed inspiration to write this one…

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Emma knew the moment they were no longer alone.

And it wasn't Sam coming back either. She peeked over Dean's shoulder and saw them. She groaned.

Dean looked at her. "I hope that's for me"

"Look behind you" a serious look came over his face as he moved his weight off of her and turned sideways to glance behind him.

"What is it with these dudes? They've got some fixation on you" they sat up and faced the orderlies.

Emma stood up and confronted them.

"This little school crush thing you have going here isn't helping my love life, what do you want from me?" they turned to her.

"Help us leave" one told her.

"Help you leave – you want me to help you leave after you tried to kill us?" she asked. She heard the cocking of a shot gun and turned to find Dean with his gun trained on them.

"Only way to get you to pay attention"

"You could have asked nicely" she pushed the gun down, dean gave her a sideways glance but lowered it trusting her. "Well find your bones and burn them so that you're released, ok?" they nodded. "So you're going to leave now?" she asked.

They faded away. She sat on the bed next to dean.

"Well that did wonders for all parties involved" she told him. "I'm going to check on Sam"

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Knocking on the door, she didn't get an answer so she opened it slowly, her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"Sam?" she saw a lump on one of the beds, moving closer she found that he was sleeping soundly, she caressed his face, moving his hair off his forehead. She gave him a kiss there and straightened up. Just as she was about to leave, she heard her name being called.

"Em?" she turned. Sam pulled himself up.

"Sorry didn't want to wake you, wanted to make sure you were ok" she went back to him.

"Dean?"

"Sleeping I think, how you doing?" she sat down on the bed and put a hand on his leg.

"I'm ok, having dreams –" he looked down.

"Sam, I know you've probably heard this a million times, but I know that Jess is around you, she will always love you and you will always love her, but you do have to move on, open your heart to other possibilities"

"Like you?" he asked. She looked down then back at him.

"Tim died because he didn't have faith in me, that I couldn't protect him so he didn't tell me what was going on, that a demon was bugging him, our demon, the night he died I was coming back from a hunt, he had made me a special dinner and had flowers on the table and all, he had a note on the table, that said "sorry for not believing in you" – it was like he knew" she stopped, she had tears in her eyes. "I met Tim after I had convinced myself that being in love with Dean couldn't be because he was then my brother, I don't know if Dean will always only be mine, I don't know, I know what he's like, he loves women and he is more committed to being a hunter then we might be, but I'm going to take any smidgen of love or care he throws my way because I need it and because I love him"

"You'd give him up for love?" Sam asked softly.

"if he didn't love me back forever yes, you cant hold onto something that doesn't want to be kept, Dean's it for me, I'm never going to love anyone as much as I love him, I'd give him up for something he believed in or something he had to do, and I'll tell him about Tim, but Dean's not a chick flick guy – so its hard to broach that subject with him"

"Don't I know that" Sam rolled his eyes. "But we both love him for who he is, a pain in the ass too" he joked. Emma laughed.

"Sam, I always had to fight for a crumb of affection from Dad, I knew I would have to fight for anything in my life –" she looked down.

"He's committed to you Em, do you doubt that?" Sam asked.

"He hasn't been that specific" she told him with a smile. "It's hard Sam, being me, my heart would break if I had to let him go because he asked it, but back to you – you need to see Sarah, she's the one for you"

"Oh really? And how do you figure that?" Sam asked smiling.

"Just a feeling honey"

Both were unaware that Dean stood outside the door and had heard everything.

Suddenly he had some answers.

But with answers, questions came. He scratched his head and went back to the other room. He needed to talk to her.

Chick flicks, he wouldn't get why the world revolved around those. But in his heart he knew that chick flicks is what was needed to figure out relationships.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Emma headed back to her room while sam went to get them all coffee and some food, for the long night ahead. Seeing Dean sitting in bed watching tv and his face, she knew something was up. She sat next to him on the bed.

"sammy went to get some coffee and some food" she told him. He flicked a channel. She looked at him. "something on your mind?" he looked at her.

"just some things on my mind" he replied. She turned and faced him directly.

"do you remember Tim?" he put the control down.

"sure the dude you were going out with, the dude I threatened to hurt if he hurt you" she smiled at his reply.

"He died, the demon killed him" dean looked at her. "dean I'm not going to pretend that I didn't see you outside Sam's door, I know your heard us, sam needed a moment of – emotion if you like"

"and you're the only one able to provide that for him?" he asked softly. He got up and walked to the kitchen. She followed him.

"honey I know you don't like emotional moments, I'm not going to be all philosophical and tell you why you are that way, its your security system, I respect that, and I know you've been in love and had to let go –" he looked at her. "I know about Cassie, and your break up with her, you talk in your sleep, what I cant figure out is if your still in love with her"

"we're not talking about me" he replied. She smiled.

"no we're not – again we're not talking about you, I love you dean more then anything in this world, but if you ask me to let you go because of something you have to do or want, then I will –" he was silent then he looked at her.

"I don't know Em, I don't know what I'm feeling, god knows since you turned 15, I fell for you – hard I might add, dad drummed into me that it was a sin cause I was your brother – so I made myself forget you, and I had achieved that until 5 months ago when you came back into my life and then all this happened"

"do you regret it?" she asked softly.

"regret what?"

"finding out I'm not your blood sister, having sex with me – hell I don't know, do you regret it all?" he didn't answer her but took a moment to think, but she couldn't wait. "I'll leave you to think on it Dean, I don't regret any of it" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to the bathroom.

Sam arrived to find his brother sitting at the table idly picking through internet pages. "Where's Em?"

Dean pointed behind him. Sam followed the point. "Bathroom ok" he put his purchases on the table. Then sat down. "what's the plan for tonight?"

Dean looked at him. "find and burn the bones in the cellar then find the freak"

"has Em had anymore visions?"

"not since she came back from your chat" sam looked at him.

"you heart our conversation" dean nodded.

"yeah and I had one with Emma, now she's in there, I'm not cut out for this crap man, I don't know how to be emotional"

"yeah you do, you just haven't done it in such a long time that you've forgotten how" sam admonished him. "listen to me dean, I had a vision this morning – one of us is going to die, I don't know who, it was all blurry but if by chance its her, clear it now, I'll try my damndest to not let anything happen to her –"

"better not or I'll kill you"

"you love her?" sam asked him quietly. Dean looked at him, sam was surprised to see the emotions there.

"I don't want her to get hurt –" he cut off as Emma walked back into the room, she grabbed a coffee and sat down.

"what time are we leaving?" she asked either of them.

"after dark" dean replied. He looked at her and noticed a smidge of blood under her nose. "did you have a nose bleed?" sam looked at her too.

"no dean I had a vision – same one i've been having for days" they chatted some more then it was time for them to leave.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

this wont drag on for much longer I promise…….


	21. The Sacrifice of Love

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

They reached the freak place after dark. Emma and Dean were still at odds with each other but Sam knew that they should have gotten that sorted by now and he was angry at Dean.

Sam held Emma back.

"Emma, please don't do anything stupid, my visions – " she put her hand on his mouth. Tears in her eyes.

"Don't Sammy, I know, I've had the same visions as you, don't you dare feel guilty if something happens" she gave him a hug and they went into the building. Dean ahead of them, he had missed their little conversation.

Each of them had a torch, Emma led the way down to the cellar since she had a better idea of where it was located due to her visions. A splitting pain hit her skull and she gasped, she leant against the wall.

"Emma!" dean came rushing up to her and dropped what he was carrying to take hold of her. She crumbled down to the ground.

"you have to leave Dean – please" she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you" she looked over to Sam, he knew her thoughts.

"Sam please" dean looked at him.

"what does she mean sam?" he looked at them both quite confused.

"our visions Dean, in our visions, you killed Emma" sam told him softly.

"are you kidding me? Are you both kidding me? Why would I do that?" dean asked flabbergasted, and annoyed.

"we don't know dean, its like you get possessed or something, - we don't know, our visions never extend that far" sam told him. Dean looked at Emma, she was looking at him. He touched her face.

"I would never hurt you willingly" he told her.

"I know that"

"we have to kill the freak and end this, -" she noticed how his eyes went darker.

"Dean?" he gave her a grin. But somehow it wasn't "his" grin. The hand that he had on her face travelled down to her neck.

"Sam, its him, knock him out" she whispered as Dean's hand tightened around her neck. Sam swung the butt of the shot gun squarely into dean's head, knocking him out effectively.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

they stood looking down at an unconscious Dean. "Breaks my heart to see him like this" emma told sam.

"yeah me too, but we had no choice, we cant make our visions come true Em"

"we need to tie him up with something –"

"he'll be out for a while unless whatever had him is strong enough to break through"

"Well then –" she smiled. "lets go find the bones, burn them then kill the freak"

"best idea you've had all day" sam agreed and they went down to the cellar. They found the bones, piled them all up in the centre of the room and poured gasoline over them. Emma flicked the lighter and it all went up in flames and smoke.

"Now for the Freak" a scream tore through the room as something rushed at Emma slamming her against the wall. Sam ran over to her and helped her up. "I'm ok, really" she gasped trying to get her breath back.

"I'm guessing that was the freak, angry at the burning" sam told her.

They were stopped short by the freak, well scientist gone mad doctor, whose spirit stood now in front of them blocking their way out.

"you came here to destroy me"

"yeah we did, so get ready" Emma told him. As she did, Dean came through the door, rubbing his head looking non too impressed with either of them. "dean stop" she called out to him. Then she focused on the spirit again. "you need to leave"

"I will only leave if I take someone with me" he demanded. "like him" he pointed at Dean.

"you can't have him" emma replied. He looked at her.

"why not?"

"because its not his time to go" before the spirit could reply another stepped into view.

"Dad" Sam said.

"Sam, Dean, Emmanuelle" the way he said her name was like she was 5 years old again. But her attention was caught again by the spirit as he turned and possessed their father.

"Great" she sighed. "why do you want a soul?"

John/freak shrugged. "something exciting to do on my way to hell I guess" he pointed the gun at Dean.  
"wait!" Emma moved in front of dean. "I said you couldn't have him"

"well I say differently"

"Emma get out of the way" dean told her.

"he's not taking you –" she turned to him. "I meant what I said dean" she turned to face john/freak again. "take me instead"

"Emma no" dean and sam said in unison. She smiled at sam.

"you don't have a choice Sam" she looked at the freak again. "take me instead, and swear upon my soul that you will leave and never come back to this world"

the freak leant forward and sneered. "fine, I swear, I promise whatever you want"

The gun went off.

The sound echoed in the room, she fell back against Dean, who crumbled to the floor with her. "Emma" she touched his face.

"don't be sad Dean, remember our vow, to protect Sam, you're the strongest of us both, you had to live" she swallowed, death was claiming her. "I will always love you" she gave him a kiss. She glanced over at sam.

"Sammy" he knelt beside her. "I have something for you" she pulled him closer till their mouth's were inches apart and a white ethereal fog floated from her to him. "my gift to you" she let go of him suddenly as pain wracked her body.

"love you both forever" they watched as life left her. Dean hugged her to him and rocked back and forth. The sound of a body falling to the floor caught their attention as their father crumbled to his knees, he looked at Emma's body in Dean's arms. Tears in his eyes.

"I killed her"

"no dad, the freak did" sam replied letting himself sit on the floor. "I guess she'll be with Mom now" he looked at Dean. Who had his head down hugging Emma.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

At the cemetary each said his own piece, Sam laid white roses on her grave, as john went back to his truck to wait for his sons. Dean laid a hand on her grave stone.

"always love you squirt" both boys walked back to their car.

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

The grave stone read:

Emma Winchester

Beloved daughter, sister and girlfriend

1980 – 2006

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

that's it kiddos! Hope your enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
